Sugar Rush: Rise Of The Hunter
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: Wreck-It Ralph, Big Hero 6, Rugrats/All Grown Up, Nicktoons Unite, and Mario crossover. When a girl named Akari shows up in San Fransokyo and starts causing chaos, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, and the Nicktoons team up in order to stop her. But there's more to this girl then meets the eye. Sequel to Sugar Rush: Toxic Meltdown.
1. A New Mission

**Chapter 1: A New Mission**

 _"Location: San Fransokyo, The World Of Disney, November 17th 2108"_

It was a Tuesday night in San Fransokyo. Hiro was in his and Tadashi's bedroom at the Lucky Cat Café, and he was fixing Megabot because there appeared to be something wrong with it. As he fixed Megabot, an abrupt call came in on his computer, startling him. Hiro got out of his seat, walked over to the computer, and then pressed the power button. He then clicked on the video message, and GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred appeared on the screen, all dressed up in their superhero outfits.

"Hiro, there's big trouble in town." GoGo said in a stern voice.

"Ya think, GoGo?" Fred asked teasingly.

Fred's remark received a well deserved elbow in the ribs from GoGo.

"Tell me something I don't know." Hiro said sarcastically. He then asked "What's going on?".

Wasabi pondered the question and then looked up with a grin.

"Well, I upgraded my laser plasma blades a few minutes ago, Honey invented some new chem-balls, and..." Wasabi started to reply.

"Shut it, doofus!" Gogo barked.

Hiro twirled around in his chair.

"What's it this time?" Hiro asked.

Honey Lemon frowned.

"Hiro, this is serious. Three days ago, someone broke into Krei's storehouse and stole some dangerous equipment, and about five minutes ago, they broke into the museum downtown." Honey Lemon replied.

Hiro nodded.

"Alright, I'm on my way." Hiro said.

Hiro then shut off the call, got dressed into his suit, and said "Ow!". An inflation sound was heard from across the room and Baymax began to inflate. Once he inflated completely, he stepped out of his charging station, waddled over to Hiro, and waved his hand.

"Hello! I am Baymax, your personal health care companion." Baymax greeted. He then asked "Hello, Hiro. I heard your call of distress. What seems to be the matter?".

"Baymax, suit up. It's fighting time." Hiro replied.

Baymax nodded and went back to his charging station. A couple of screens flipped up, and Baymax selected one of the screens. His red and purple armor began to appear, and in no time, Baymax was suited up and ready to go. Once Baymax was suited up, he and Hiro made their way out of the room and headed down to the front door.

"Hey, Aunt Cass?" Hiro called out.

"Yes, Hiro?" Aunt Cass asked from the second floor.

"There was a break-in at the museum, so me and the others are going to check it out." Hiro replied.

"Okay, sweetie! Make sure to stay safe while your gone." Cass instructed.

"Okay." Hiro said.

Hiro and Baymax then made their way out the front door. Once the two of them were outside, Baymax flew off with Hiro attached to his back.


	2. The Fight At The Museum

**Chapter 2: The Fight At The Museum**

Hiro and Baymax arrived at the museum, where GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred were waiting outside.

"Alright, did anything happen yet?" Hiro asked.

"No, but the person is already in there. They tripped the alarm." Honey Lemon replied.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's get in there!" Fred said impatiently from within his Kaiju suit.

Fred ran full speed to the door, only to run right into it and fall onto his back.

"I think it's locked." Fred said, dazed.

GoGo became confused.

"Locked? Then how did the robber get in?" GoGo asked.

Hiro picked the lock, and the team entered. The team walked through the different hallways of the museum until they entered a large room that had a T-Rex skeleton and a skylight. As they entered the room, Hiro noticed something. There were large pieces of glass scattered over the floor. Hiro looked up and noticed that the skylight was nothing but a frame and air.

"I think that's where the criminal entered." Hiro replied. He then looked around and asked "Where are they?".

A loud crash was heard coming from another corridor, startling Wasabi.

"I think that you have your answer." GoGo said, looking in the direction of the noise.

The team followed the sound of what seemed like glass cases smashing to a room that was marked 'storage'. Hiro led his friends into the dimly lit room. The walls were lined with boxes and crates, probably all filled with future exhibits or ones being shipped to other museums. The smashing stopped, but it was pretty clear that the intruder wasn't going to be able to exit the room. They had the unknown thief cornered. They weren't escaping.

Hiro turned a corner around a shelf and found the target, and he quickly ducked out of sight. He only got a quick glance at the figure. They were five feet tall, like him, and they were wearing a black trench coat, black gloves, black combat boots, and a mask that was made of silver scales that covered their entire head. The mask also had black tinted lenses that seemed to stare intently at what they were holding.

In the figure's hand was a small white colored diamond. Hiro was wondering who the person was, but he was distracted when he saw them begin to enter the main hall. The figure didn't realize that the team was there, and they walked right out of storage and began making their way to the exit. The team finally heard the door close, and they quickly followed the strange figure. They were almost out the door before Fred began to confront them.

"Hey, creepy mask guy! Hand over the diamond or face the full fury of Fredzilla!" Fred yelled across the room.

The figure just turned around and stared at Fred intently through the tinted lenses. Hiro didn't like the look of that. Most of the criminals that they had faced through the years showed some sign of fear that they were going to be caught. However, this particular criminal didn't seem the least bit worried. For a few moments, there was silence. But then the figure spoke.

"Don't do something that your going to regret." the figure said.

They were using a voice modifier, which made their voice sound raspy and as if two pieces of metal were being scraped against each other. The voice wasn't exactly helping Hiro determine the gender.

"Who the heck are you?" Hiro asked, hoping for an answer.

The figure turned to Hiro.

"You can call me the Hunter." the figure replied with contempt.

Fred laughed and smiled in his Kaiju suit.

"Ha, can you believe this guy? I've got this." Fred said.

"Wait, Fred, we need a pla..." Wasabi started to warn.

"Charge!" Fred screamed, running full speed toward thes Hunter.

The Hunter shoved the white diamond in their pocket and then pointed their arm out in front of them, revealing a gauntlet-like piece of equipment that was attached to their arm. Hiro immediately identified the tech as one of the items from Krei's stolen equipment, and he realized what was going to happen.

"Fred, don't!" Hiro yelled.

But it was too late. Before anyone could blink, a huge plasma ball shot out and hit Fred, who flew across the room and crashed into a wall.

"Okay, I'm beginning to see where I messed up there." Fred said from several rooms away.

The team looked away from the destroyed walls and back at the Hunter.

"Anyone else?" the Hunter asked.

Honey Lemon looked at the rest of the team.

"They have Krei's stolen tech." Honey Lemon said.

"Yeah, we know that." Hiro said.

GoGo looked determinately at the figure.

"My turn." GoGo said.

GoGo began to speed across the room on her maglev discs. Meanwhile, Hiro turned to Baymax.

"Baymax, go help Fred." Hiro ordered.

Baymax nodded and began to go help Fred. Meanwhile, GoGo rushed toward the figure, making circles around them. She took out another maglev disk and tossed it at the figure. To her surprise, the figure blocked it with ease, pressed a button on their gauntlet that allowed it to switch functions, and then blasted a sound wave at the disc, sending it back towards GoGo, who caught it. That went on for a while. Gogo tossed her discs while the Hunter blasted or shot them back by merely jerking their wrist in her direction. Eventually, the Hunter had enough.

"Enough of this!" the Hunter yelled.

The Hunter shot a sound wave at the ground below GoGo, making her fall onto her side and slide across the room. Hiro stopped her from hitting anything, but she did sustain an injury, so Hiro helped her lean against a wall and wait for Baymax to be done with helping Fred.

"Wasabi, here!" Honey Lemon yelled across the room to her friend.

Honey Lemon threw a blue chem-ball at Wasabi. Wasabi turned and flinched before activating his plasma blades and cutting it in half. The broken chem-ball released a mist that engulfed the entire room, so no one could see three feet in front of them.

"What now?" Wasabi asked, looking around.

"Use you visor's heat sensor!" Hiro replied through the mist.

Hiro heard a click, and Wasabi's tone became more courageous.

"Oh ho, I got you now!" Wasabi shouted.

Hiro wasn't sure what happened next, not being able to see and all. He saw a flash of green and blue, which must have been Wasabi. He then heard a sound wave and Wasabi screaming as the green and blue flash flew through the air. Then there was a loud crashing noise and a more feminine scream.

Hiro stumbled around for a few moments. He couldn't see anything because his heat sensor malfunctioned and wouldn't work properly. After a while, the mist started to dissipate through the skylight. Ten feet to Hiro's left were Wasabi and Honey Lemon, both lying on the ground, groaning in pain. Turning his head to the right, Hiro saw the Hunter standing twelve feet away, staring at him. Hiro had the microbots gather underneath himself, and he swarmed towards the Hunter. Hiro shot a microbot stream at the Hunter, but they disappeared in a puff of black smoke and reappeared behind him. Hiro turned around and shot another microbot stream, but the Hunter teleported a few feet away from the microbot stream.

Back with the others, GoGo and Wasabi recovered and got up, and they noticed Hiro fighting the Hunter. GoGo got an idea and looked at Wasabi.

"I have an idea. Wasabi, throw me!" GoGo ordered.

Wasabi grabbed Gogo's feet and tossed her towards the Hunter, who had stopped fighting Hiro and had noticed GoGo. Gogo formed the discs on her hands into an arrow shape as she flew towards her foe, only to be hit by a sound blast.

"Really? You really thought that would work? What precisely were you trying to accomplish?" the Hunter asked, looking down at GoGo.

GoGo looked up, smiling.

"A distraction." GoGo replied.

The Hunter looked up in surprise and saw Hiro standing on a microbot pillar. Before they could react, Hiro activated his magnetic gauntlets and shot the Hunter with a stun repulsor. They stumbled around and then fell over a railing, descending about eight feet down into a lower section of the room that they were in. Hiro had the microbots lower him to the ground, and then he jumped over the railing and stood over the Hunter.

"That's enough!" Hiro said.

Upon seeing the Hunter, Hiro noticed that it wasn't the body of a man. It was more feminine. The Hunter didn't want to face him because they didn't want to reveal themself, but they knew that they had to.

Hiro said saw the Hunter struggle to move their hand towards the side of the mask, which was sparking from the stun. They tapped a button on the side, causing the mask to separate at certain points and retract down the neck and into the trench coat. The Hunter then began to stand up while they still had their back turned. When the Hunter finally turned around, Hiro finally got a look at the Hunter. The Hunter turned out to be a female that was around his age. She had pale skin, long black hair that went past her shoulders but had some shorter parts of hair in the front of her head (in a way like Hiro's), and hazel brown eyes.

Just then, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred ran over, and they became confused upon seeing who the Hunter was and what they looked like.

 _"Wait a minute, why does she look like Hiro?"_ Fred wondered.

Meanwhile, Hiro spoke to the girl.

"Who are you?" Hiro asked.

The girl glared at Hiro.

"I am supposed to be your younger twin sister, Akari Hamada." the girl replied.


	3. Akari's Explanation

**Chapter 3: Akari's Explanation**

 _Note: Akari belongs to Krypie._

* * *

Hiro became confused.

"What do you mean? The only sibling that I have is Tadashi." Hiro asked.

Baymax landed behind him. A whirring sound erupted form Baymax for about a minute, and then it stopped.

"Scanning for biological similarities..." Baymax said.

Baymax started whirring again. Hiro sighed and turned to Baymax.

"What? We're not siblings, Baymax. Akari is just really confused." Hiro said.

"That information is false." Baymax stated.

A screen lit up his stomach, which displayed two figures.

"You two are indeed siblings." Baymax stated.

"What?" Hiro asked in disbelief. He then looked back at Akari, who just stared back blankly at him, and said "T-That can't be true.".

"It is true, Hiro." Akari said.

"B-But w-why... why would I be lied to like that?" Hiro asked.

Akari narrowed her eyes.

"No one lied to you, Hiro. There is something that you need to know." Akari replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Toontown, The World Of Disney, November 7th 2108"_

 _About five minutes outside of Toontown, there was a small open field. In the center of the field was a giant orb that was somewhat transparent, and within the orb was a never ending empty black void. It was called the Hall of the Scrapped. This was the place where all ideas got placed when they had been planned to be used for Disney Movies but eventually got scrapped._

 _In one of the corners of the Hall of the Scrapped, a lone blue spark floated by itself. It drifted lazily through the void of the Hall of the Scrapped. But suddenly, there was a flash before it swirled in the air and took the form of Akari, who was wearing a sky blue t-shirt, a light purple hoodie, navy blue denim capri pants, and light purple converse sneakers. She breathed heavily and stretched her arms, and despite the fact that there wasn't any ground, she seemed to be standing as if on solid ground._

 _"What happened? Where am I?" Akari asked in confusion._

 _Akari suddenly felt an update in her memory, and her eyes widened._

 _"Oh my gosh. Hiro... Tadashi... the gang... they need me." Akari said._

 _Akari turned her gaze towards the exit and was about to attempt to leave when a final piece of information reached her memory. Her face fell a little and she sighed._

 _"The movie makers scrapped me. They didn't want me in the storyline." Akari thought._

 _Akari laid down and stared at the ceiling of the void. Memories of the events from Big Hero 6 if she had been in it ran throughout her head. She remembered the night that she and Hiro had went to the bot fight and gotten rescued by Tadashi, when they had visited the lab and met the rest of the gang, when she and Hiro got into SFIT and lost Tadashi to the fire, when she, Hiro, and Baymax going to the warehouse, when she and Hiro formed the team, when the team went to Akuma Island and found out that Callaghan was Yokai, the final fight, when she, Hiro, and Baymax rescued Abigail, and when she and Hiro lost the first Baymax on the way out of the portal... she remembered everything that happened with her brothers and friends, the other Disney Characters, and the Nickelodeon Characters up to that point. She then gasped in shock. She didn't even know if Hiro, Tadashi, or the others would even recognize her, since she got scrapped from the production of Big Hero 6. Her chest tightened, but she forced herself to numb the pain. She then came up with a conclusion and scowled._

 _"I guess I don't have what it takes to be a hero." Akari muttered to herself._

 _Akari took out a photo of herself, Hiro, and Tadashi. She stared at her brothers faces for a long time before she tore the photograph in two._

 _"So be it, then." Akari said in a dead tone._

 _Akari then made her way out of the Hall of the Scrapped._


	4. Baymax, Destroy

**Chapter 4: Baymax, Destroy**

After her explanation, Akari took deep breathes to calm herself and then continued as though nothing had happened.

"After I escaped from the Hall of the Scrapped, I managed to travel from Toontown to here. I hacked my way into the storehouse and stole the equipment for this suit. Now, I'm planning on getting payback on all of you." Akari told Hiro.

Hiro frowned.

"I don't know exactly what your trying to do, Akari, but it's over for you." Hiro said.

Akari looked at him with a strange dark smile on her face. She began to chuckle.

"Wow, Hiro, my memories were correct. You really do act like some big-shot hero." Akari said.

"Dude, it's over. We've already defeated you." Fred reminded her, decidedly less enthused then he had been at the beginning of the fight.

But for some reason, Akari just grinned, revealing a small tooth-gap.

"Oh no, Fred. You don't know just how wrong you are." Akari said.

The team didn't at first understand what Akari had meant. For several moments, she just stood in silence. But when she finally focused in on them again, her attention was on Baymax.

"Baymax, authorization code 071DW. Programmer override. Acknowledge." Akari commanded.

"Acknowledged." Baymax said, immediately going completely still.

"Run program E626. Disable primary programming. Acknowledge." Akari commanded.

"Acknowledged." Baymax said slowly.

Baymax then gave several beeps and whirs before falling devastatingly still and silent.

"Baymax? No, Baymax!" Hiro shouted, shaking the robot and beating his fists against him.

But Baymax remained completely unresponsive. Hiro turned to Akari.

"Darn it, Akari! What did you do?" Hiro asked angrily.

Akari ignored him and just continued to look at Baymax.

"Engage subroutine R1N7L4R." Akari commanded.

At that, Baymax gave an unsettling whir as he hummed back to life, his eyes now glowing an eerie red.

"Akari, what are you doing? Stop this! Please!" Honey Lemon pleaded, tried to reason with Akari.

Akari ignored Honey Lemon, and she pointed directly at Hiro.

"Baymax... destroy!" Akari ordered.

"B-Baymax?" Hiro asked in fear as he started to back away, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Destroy him!" Akari repeated firmly.

"Baymax... please." Hiro pleaded.

"Hiro, run!" GoGo shouted.

Baymax fired a rocket fist at Hiro. Finally unfreezing, Hiro took off, just escaping having his skull bashed in. GoGo, Wasabi, and Fred all banded together in order to try and stop Baymax, but they were no match for the berserker robot. He pursued Hiro with relentless intent, and Hiro ran for his life, terror and horror both beating in his blood.

"Akari, please! Call him off. You've got to stop!" Honey Lemon pleaded.

Honey Lemon ran over to Akari so she could try to stop her from picking up Hiro's helmet, which had fallen off of his head after Baymax started attacking him, but Akari pushed her back easily. Akari looked down at the helmet and took the neurotransmitter out of it. She then put the neurotransmitter on her head before having her mask return in order to avoid having the neurotransmitter fall off.

"Please stop this! Baymax will kill Hiro, Akari! You've got to stop him!" Honey Lemon pleaded.

"Why should I stop Baymax? Hiro is nothing to me." Akari asked, shooting her a cold glare.

"That's not true. He's your older brother! Please, Akari, you've got to stop!" Honey Lemon pleaded.

Akari had enough with Honey Lemon. She commanded the microbots to grab her and throw her away.

Meanwhile, GoGo, Wasabi, and Fred tried to stop Baymax, but it was no use. He threw them off like toy soldiers, gaining on Hiro all the while. Finally, when there was nowhere left to run, Hiro turned to face Baymax, frightened beyond all reason.

"Hiro!" Fred screamed as GoGo clawed desperately at the access port.

Akari looked up from throwing Honey Lemon away just in time to see Baymax deliver a crunching blow to Hiro's midsection. Hiro didn't cry out as he was sent flying across the room. He flew several feet before landing hard on the ground.

"HIRO!" Honey Lemon shrieked as she ran to him.

Wasabi and Fred weren't far behind. GoGo had finally managed to get the access port open and remove the red battle chip, leaving only the disabled green healthcare chip in the port. Suddenly devoid of a core program, Baymax immediately shut down, collapsing and partially deflating. They and Honey Lemon gathered around Hiro.

"Oh, gosh, Hiro! What can we do?" Wasabi asked frantically.

"Stay with us, Hiro. Please hold on." Honey Lemon pleaded.

"Hiro, can you hear me?" GoGo asked, fighting to get his attention.

"Come on, little man. You can do it. You can pull through." Fred encouraged as he pulled the head off of his battle suit.

Hiro wasn't really aware of anything that was happening. All he knew was pain in his ribs. Breathing hurt, staying awake hurt, and through all that pain, all he could see was Akari, who stared at him in twisted glee.

"A-Akira." Hiro whispered, tasting blood on his lips as he struggled to hold a hand out to his younger twin sister.

But that hand fell limply to the floor as consciousness finally slipped through his fingers. After seeing Hiro become unconscious, Akari had the microbots lift her through the skylight. GoGo noticed what Akari was doing and tried to go after her, but Honey Lemon grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Wait! We have to get Hiro out of here now. He needs help." Honey Lemon said.

"Don't worry, I'll call Heathcliff. He'll be able to get us some help." Fred said.

Fred took out his cell phone and called Heathcliff. Five minutes later, Heathcliff arrived in Fred's family chopper. The team helped Hiro into the chopper, and they also brought Baymax into the chopper so they could re-enable the healthcare chip later on. Once they were all on, the chopper left the museum.


	5. Getting Help

**Chapter 5: Getting Help**

After leaving the museum, the chopper started making it's way to the hospital. However, as they flew, Fred realized something.

"Guys, we can't take Hiro to a hospital." Fred said.

For a few moments, GoGo, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi just stared at him in shock and horror. Wasabi was the one to finally break the silence.

"Man, I get that your a little whacked in the head, but are you seriously out of your mind?" Wasabi asked angrily.

"Hiro's going to die if we don't get him some help." Honey Lemon protested.

"I get that, and we are going to get him some help, but it's too dangerous to take him to a hospital." Fred said.

"And why's that?" GoGo asked, glaring at him.

"Think about it. Akari exists, and there's no way that she should be. But if she has the resources to be a supervillain, then she can definitely get to Hiro in a place as public as a hospital. We need to hide him and get him somewhere safe." Fred replied.

For another long stretch of time, the only sound to be heard was the beating of the rotor blades. But eventually, GoGo pounded a fist against the side of the chopper.

"As much as I want to call you out for being a paranoid dork, I'm afraid that you might be right. But what are we supposed to do about it? Hiro is going to die without help, and if he dies, then it will mean that Akari killed him. We can't let that happen." GoGo asked.

"You guys know where we can get help." Fred replied.

GoGo, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi realized what he meant, and they all nodded. The decision was final and they knew it.

"Heathcliff! Get us to Game Central Station!" Fred called out as he moved up to the front of the chopper.

Heathcliff nodded, took out a portal key, and activated a portal in front of the chopper. The chopper then flew right through the portal.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 17th 2108"_

At Niceland in the arcade, Felix and Tamora were at their apartment, and they were just about to fall asleep. However, before they could, the house phone started ringing. Felix's eyes shot open at the sound, but he didn't want to move. Glancing over at Tamora, he noticed that she had rolled over on her side and buried her head in a pillow. Sighing, Felix got out of bed and finally answered the phone just before it stopped ringing.

"Hello?" Felix asked, tired.

 _"Felix? It's Honey Lemon."_ Honey Lemon replied from the other end of the phone.

"Oh, hello, Honey Lemon. What is it? What do you need?" Felix asked.

 _"Felix, we need your help. Can you come down and let us in?"_ Honey Lemon asked.

"Sure." Felix replied.

Felix then hung up the house phone and trudged into his and Tamora's walk-in closet. He grabbed his normal work uniform, plopping his hammer into it's own little spot on his belt, and placed his hat on his head. Tamora shifted ever so slightly on the queen sized bed.

"Mm... Felix? Wh-where are you going, sweetums?" Tamora asked.

Felix sighed and walked over to his wife, who had to stifle a yawn.

"Honey Lemon called because she and the rest of the team need to be let in. Didn't say way. But I'll be back in no time... okay?" Felix asked.

Smiling, Tamora reeled Felix into a long kiss before shoving her husband's hat over his eyes and pushing him towards the door. Once he was out of the room, Felix made his way to the front door. He looked out the window and saw Honey Lemon and the others. Wasabi was carrying something, but Felix couldn't see what it was with the dim light from the streetlamps throughout Niceland. He let them in, but once he did, Felix saw what Wasabi was carrying.

A boy... Hiro Hamada.

"Oh my land, what happened?" Felix asked, immediately going to check his pulse.

"Baymax happened." GoGo replied bitterly.

"What? That-that's impossible. That wasn't part of Tadashi's programming. How could something like that happen?" Felix asked in shock, looking around at all of them.

"It's a long story, Felix. We don't have time to tell it. Hiro needs help now." Wasabi replied.

"Of course. Follow me." Felix said, pushing aside his feelings of shock and horror and instantly snapping into professional mode, leading the way back to the living room.

* * *

 _"Location: San Fransokyo, The World Of Disney, November 17th 2108"_

Cass and Tadashi were on their feet the moment that they heard the furious pounding on the locked Café door. If it was Hiro, he certainly wouldn't be knocking on the door, so that could only mean that something was wrong.

Ever since Hiro and Baymax hadn't returned, Cass had been struggling to not get up and call the cops, and Tadashi had resisted the urge not to go and look for the team himself. Disappearing in the night wasn't exactly outside of Hiro's M.O., but when neither he, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred had answered their phones, the two of them really began to worry. When they saw GoGo and Wasabi standing outside of the door looking worried and exhausted, it became nearly impossible to push the fear back.

"Where's Hiro?" Tadashi asked, the moment that Cass yanked the door open.

"Cass, Tadashi, he's hurt... bad. You need to come with us." Wasabi replied.

"I don't understand. What's happening?" Cass asked.

"It's a long story. Honestly, I still don't believe parts of it, but you just... you've got to come with us right now! We'll explain on the way." GoGo replied.

Tadahsi and Cass finally nodded, and Cass quickly locked up the Café.

"Let's go." Cass said.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 17th 2108"_

Felix stood outside the entrance to the living room, looking in on Hiro, who was laying on the couch. After GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred had brought Hiro to him and explained what had happened at the museum, Felix had quickly used his hammer to fix Hiro's injuries, and Tamora had woken up again, had come out to see what was going on, and stayed awake so she could be of any assistance. He had done what he could for now and Hiro was now stable, but he was still worried. What had happened to Hiro was horrible. He didn't see how things could possibly be worse, but then Honey Lemon had told him just who had set Baymax on Hiro.

"Felix?" Honey Lemon asked uncertainly.

Felix turned to Honey Lemon.

"What do you mean when you said that Hiro and Tadashi have another sibling?" Felix asked.

"Apparently, the makers of my and the rest of the gang's movie had scrapped Akari from the production, and now Akari is trying to get revenge on all of us for not being included. She also thinks that she doesn't have what it takes to be a hero." Honey Lemon replied.

"We knew that this would be confusing for you, but you were the only one that we could go to." Fred said as he pushed himself up from where he had been leaning against the back wall.

"No, I understand. It's not your fault." Felix said.

Just then, Tadashi, Wasabi, GoGo, and Cass all ran into the room.

"Where's Hiro? Is he alright?" Cass asked frantically.

Tamora nodded.

"Yes, he's stable. He suffered a flail chest injury, but Fix-It managed to repair it. All he needs is rest right now." Tamora replied.

Tadashi and Cass sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god." Cass said in relief.

Felix became confused.

"So, did they tell you what happened?" Felix asked.

Cass nodded.

"I'm not sure if I can believe it myself, but yes, they did tell me." Cass replied.

"And they also told me." Tadashi replied.

Felix nodded.

* * *

 _"Location: San Fransokyo, The World Of Disney, November 17th 2108"_

Meanwhile, back in San Fransokyo, Akari had fled to the same exact warehouse that Callaghan had used back in 2014. After escaping the museum, Akari had made the warehouse her headquarters, and then she had traveled to Retroville, Dimmsdale, Bikini Bottom, and Amity Park, where she managed to convince Professor Calamitous, Crocker, Plankton, and Vlad to join her so she could carry out her revenge on the team. In return for their loyalty, she promised them that they could rule their worlds.

"This will change the universe." Akari announced. She then turned to Calamitous, Crocker, Plankton, and Vlad, and announced "Our worlds will know three things: fear, evil... and true domination!".

Akari walked over to a table that had a control panel and pressed a button. Holograms of Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, and Tak appeared.

"You keep on losing to these fools who continue to stand in your way. But together, and with the plan that I have in store, they will fall!" Akari announced.

A dark smile crept onto Akari's face, as did the others. The table then showed four locations that held machinery and many important components.

"Soon, the heroes, your worlds, and the universe will know our power! They will all bow down to us!" Akari announced.

The table finally showed the Doomsday Machine, which the Syndicate had decided to remake and was nearing completion.

"And with this machine, we'll achieve our goals and finally defeat our enemies! And once that happens, people will finally respect me, salute me, and see me for the wonder that I am!" Akari announced.

Akari laughed evilly, and Calamitous, Crocker, Plankton, and Vlad joined in.


	6. The Captives

**Chapter 6: The Captives**

 _Note: Cree Carmichael, CM Bayrock, and Joe Danforth belong to LilNate03, and Zack and Celeste Wehrenberg belong to Celrock._

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 19th 2108"_

Two days passed since the incident at the museum happened. Hiro was still at Felix and Tamora's apartment, but he was still asleep, and GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred stopped by whenever they could to see if he would wake up. While Hiro was asleep, Tadahsi had brought Baymax back to SFIT and re-enabled the healthcare chip.

Hiro was having a nightmare about what had happened during the fight at the museum. But then he snapped out of the nightmare. For a moment, he struggled to move, but then he found that his limbs were too sluggish to shift even a little.

"Don't try to move, Hiro. It's alright. Your safe now." Felix ordered, gentle but firm.

"Where am I?" Hiro asked.

"My and Tammy's apartment." Felix replied.

Felix finally came into his line of sight after a few minutes of silence.

"You were badly injured in the fight. The rest of the team brought you to me for treatment." Felix explained.

"The guys... are they alright?" Hiro asked.

"They're all fine. Only a few minor scratches between the four of them. You were the one who was seriously hurt. It's been very touch-go for the past two days." Felix replied.

"Two days? I've been out... for two days?" Hiro asked.

"Yes." Felix replied.

"What... what happened to me?" Hiro asked.

All he could remember was getting hit and then the horrific pain in his chest. It was still there, but only vaguely, like it was just outside of his awareness, waiting to strike when he least expected it.

"You took a hit from Baymax. Even though he wasn't designed for combat, his inner structure is still very strong. Your armor is probably the only reason that you survived that blow at all. He broke several ribs, and it caused a flail chest injury. Do you know what that is?" Felix asked.

"Sorta. It happens in... car crashes?" Hiro asked, briefly squeezing his eyes shut in order to block out the memory of Baymax coming at him.

"That's right. But thankfully, I managed to fix it with my hammer. It healed completely, but you should still rest for a bit." Felix replied.

Hiro nodded.

"So it... it really happened? I wasn't dreaming? Akari, she... she really exists?" Hiro asked.

Felix nodded.

"It would seem so. GoGo showed me Baymax's footage of what happened. I think at the same time that we all do and do not want to believe it." Felix replied.

"Yeah." Hiro mumbled, gaze drifting up to the ceiling.

Felix looked at the door.

"Um, Hiro, there's someone who wants to see you." Felix said, nodding his head towards the door.

When Hiro followed his gaze, he saw the door open to reveal Tadashi and Cass standing on the other side.

"Tadashi? Aunt Cass? What... what are you doing here?" Hiro asked.

"What am we going here? Well, I'm glad someone felt it was important to let me and Aunt Cass know that my knuckle headed brother might be dying!" Tadashi replied incredulously.

"I'm sorry." Hiro whispered, finally feeling the tears start to fall.

Tadashi and Cass didn't say anything at first. Cass just charged toward the hospital bed, throwing her arms around him, while Tadashi just watched on with a small smile. It wasn't long before Hiro felt his neck start to grow wet with her tears.

"I'm sorry." Hiro whispered again.

"I almost lost you and Tadashi, my sister's boys. You two idiots can't keep doing this to me!" Cass sobbed into his neck as she held him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Hiro said over and over again, not sure as to how many times he repeated it as they held each other and cried.

* * *

 _"Location: Burbank, California, November 27th 2014"_

In the past, in Burbank, California, a man had just ended his shift at the Walt Disney Animation Studios. He stepped into his apartment and turned on his laptop for last minute checking of his assignment before heading off to bed. While he did, he didn't notice a shadowy figure moving outside of his apartment. With an exhausted smile, he closed his laptop for the night. As soon as he did, he felt a cold breeze blowing into the room, which he found to be odd because he remembered closing his window earlier that morning before leaving for work.

He turned around just in time to see Akari, who had her mask on in order to conceal her identity, glaring at him from outside of his window. The man quickly picked up a phone so he could call the police, but Akari quickly used the microbots to grab him and knock him out. She carried him outside through the window and then tossed what looked like a metallic ball into the room before leaping out. The metal ball beeped loudly and glowed before a huge burst of explosion set off in the apartment. Akari watched the fire consume the man's apartment and adjusted her mask before she activated a time portal that went to 2108 and went through it, along with the man, who was being carried by the microbots.

* * *

 _"Location: San Fransokyo, The World Of Disney, November 19th 2108"_

The man slowly awakened, but before he could see where he was, he was roughly thrown into a dark metal room that was in the warehouse. He groaned in pain and looked up to see that he was not alone in the room. He saw other people, four of which he recognized immediately. They were animators that had all worked on the production of Big Hero 6. However, there were six other people that the man didn't recognize. One of the people was a light skin African-American woman that had long black hair and brown eyes, and she wore an orange shirt, a black and green mini skirt, and a pair of pink heels. The second person was a man that had pale skin, short black hair, and brown eyes, and he wore a black shirt, red and black shorts, and a pair of black tennis shoes, and he also had tattoos that ran all over his arms and legs. The third person was a man that had pale skin, sandy brown hair, and brown eyes, and he wore a police uniform. The fourth person was a woman that had pale skin, long dark brown curly hair, and dark green eyes, and she wore a blue shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. The fifth person was a teenage boy that had pale skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes, and he wore a light gray long sleeve shirt that had a bright red stripe that went across the center and around the entire width of the shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. And the sixth person was a 12 year old boy that had deathly pale skin, platinum blonde hair, and light blue eyes, and he had a small silver crown on his head and wore a light blue robe and light blue shoes.

"Zach, are you alright?" one of the animators, a man named Hans Jones, asked.

Zach shook his head as he sat and moved closer to the others.

"I'm not hurt, but... where are we?" Zach asked.

"I don't know, but Jones and I got kidnapped before you after leaving the company together. Some guy in a silver mask knocked us out and left us here in this room, so we don't know exactly where we are." one of the other animators, a woman named Anna Tanloa, replied.

"A mask? Who on earth is he and what does he want from us?" Zach asked, trying not to panic.

"Everyone who is an animator knows perfectly well who I am." a voice replied behind them.

Akari menacingly approached them, with the microbots moving around her feet and up against the walls. The captives scrambled into the corner in fear. Akari tapped the button on her mask, and it disappeared into her collar, revealing her face. The animators gasped in shock, while the other captives were confused because they didn't know about Akari

"It can't be." another of the animators, a man named Saul Piggs, said in shock.

"You cannot leave this place. I have an important job for all of you, and I will make sure that it will be carried out." Akari said coldly.

The African-American woman, who was named Cree Carmichael and happened to be from the past version of an alternate universe that was called the LilNate03 Universe, tried to reason with Akari, but she trembled all over.

"Listen, if it's money that you want, we can get you some..." Cree started to reason.

"Be silent or I'll have the microbots inflict pain to your body in ways that you don't want to imagine." Akari snapped harshly. She then opened a blueprint that had instructions for the Doomsday Machine and said "If you want to live longer, I suggest that you better start using your brains wisely." Akari said.

"Why are you doing this?" the dark brown haired woman, who was named Celeste Wehrenberg and also happened to be from 2014, asked in fear.

Akari glared at Celeste.

"Haven't you figured it out already? This is a revenge story." Akari replied.

The boy, who's name was Moon Benson, immediately shot up in fear.

"Juliet! Where's my sister?" Moon asked.

Moon was talking about a light pink female Luma that he was really close to and was usually his companion. Moon was from the year 2150, and he was the son of Princess Rosalina and a man that was named Charlie Benson, who happened to be the son of Daisy Patterson in his time. Akari turned to Moon with a frown on her face.

"She probably died while I kidnapped you in the future." Akari replied.

"The future? I don't understand." Moon asked, slowly shaking his head in confusion. He then asked "Juliet was trying to protect me. Why did you kill her?".

"Because she tried to get in my way. That was her mistake." Akari replied coldly.

Moon snapped. He cried out angrily and threw himself at Akari. However, he was suddenly pulled back by the microbots, and he continued to glare at the 14 year old girl.

"Take that back!" Moon shouted as tears rolled down his face.

Akari stared at him with a smile on her lips.

"I too lost someone important to me, so I understand your pain." Akari said. She then knelt down in front of Moon and said "And here's another thing. You can't go home again since your friends probably think that your dead, so you might as well start a new life with me.".

"I'd rather end your life." Moon growled, trying to free himself from the microbots grip.

Akari wasn't intimidated.

"Why don't we make a deal? You and the others that are here help me, and when the time comes, I'll let you go and you can return home to your family." Akari suggested, standing up.

"Like I'd help you? You killed my sister!" Moon spat.

Akari's lips formed a dark smile.

"You don't have any other choice, Prince Moon. You and the others are going to help me and the Syndicate remake the Doomsday Machine, whether you like it or not." Akari said.

"Never!" Moon yelled.

Akari sighed and commanded the microbots to bring her and Moon out of the room.

"Hey! Let him go, you stupid girl!" the officer, who was named Joe Danforth and was also from the past version of the the LilNate03 Universe, ordered angrily.

Akari glared at Joe and had the microbots grab him and throw him against a wall. The teenage boy, who was named Zack Wehrenberg and was the nephew of Celeste, and the black haired man, who was named CM Bayrock and was also from the past version of the LilNate03 Universe, ran over to help Joe. Meanwhile, Akari continued on her way with Moon.

* * *

Akari brought Moon into the room that had the Doomsday Machine and shoved him into a chair.

"Ow, don't be rough." Moon grumbled.

Akari placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it roughly.

"You are going to help me whether or not you want to, Moon. If you refuse to help me, I will go back to your time, find your parents and siblings, and burn them down to the ground." Akari warned.

Moon's eyes widened. The mental image of Rosalina, Charlie, and the Lumas going up in flames made his blood turned to ice. As much as he hated the thought of working with Akari and the Syndicate, the young boy had no other choice. He would not lose his entire family.

"I'll do it." Moon said.

Akari smirked and ruffled his hair, much to his disgust.

"What a good boy. You can start helping me right now." Akari said.


	7. Nicktoons Unite

**Chapter 7: Nicktoons Unite**

Akari left Moon alone and walked into another room that Calamitous, Crocker, Plankton, and Vlad were in. She pushed the button on the side of her mask, and the mask retracted from her head, showing her face.

"Alright, guys, Operation: Doomsday starts now." Akari announced.

Crocker, Plankton, and Vlad grinned, and they used portal keys to open portals to their worlds before stepping through them. However, Calamitous stayed behind with Akari.

* * *

 _"Location: Bikini Bottom, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 19th 2108"_

In Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob exited his house and walked over Gary.

"Hey, Gary! What should we do now?" SpongeBob asked.

"Meow." Gary replied.

"Great idea! Let's visit Patrick! He'll be glad to us." SpongeBob said happily.

SpongeBob attempted to make his way to Patrick's rock next door. But before he could, he was interrupted by a mysterious voice on a speaker that was on a helicopter.

 _"Citizens of Bikini Bottom! May I have your attention, please?"_ the voice asked.

"Whats going on?" SpongeBob asked in confusion.

 _"From now on, I, Sheldon J. Plankton, and the Syndicate will rule the entire ocean. But I'll be fair. Those of you who don't want me as king, raise your hand, tendril, tentacle, or hand."_ the voice announced.

Everyone in the area raised their hand. However, Plankton just used that as a trap.

 _"GET THEM!"_ Plankton ordered.

Robots appeared and vacuumed up all of the fish, mermaids, mermen, starfishes, crustaceans, and octopuses there were in plain sight. SpongeBob picked up Gary, and the two of them hid at the side of SpongeBob's house.

"Plankton can't do that to people! If he's in charge, he'll get the Krabby Patty secret formula and shut down the Krusty Krab. Or even worse... he could get Neptune's powers and turn the whole ocean into an evil utopia! We have to do something about this!" SpongeBob said. He then decided that the fate of Bikini Bottom was in his hands, took out his recaller, and said "Well, since there's no one else to stop Plankton, I need the rest of the team's help.".

SpongeBob pressed a button, and a portal appeared in front of him. He jumped through, and the portal closed behind him.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickeloden, November 19th 2108"_

Danny had been patrolling Amity Park with Dani for any signs of danger, and he used a radio to keep in contact with Sam and Tucker, in case if they saw any villains.

"Hey, guys, do you see anything?" Danny asked.

 _"Nope."_ Sam replied.

 _"Negatory. I hate to say this, but it looks like we are pretty clear today."_ Tucker replied.

"It's quiet... too quiet." Dani said.

"Yeah. It's pretty weird." Danny said.

Suddenly, Danny and Danielle's breaths turned blue, which meant that some ghostly activity was involved. Before they could say anything, dark storm clouds covered Amity Park, and the citizens were shocked to see that happen all of a sudden. A ball of green electric energy appeared, and Vlad emerged out of it.

"Attention, citizens of Amity Park! May I have your attention, please? From now on, I, Vlad Plasmius, and the Evil Syndicate will rule Amity Park!" Vlad announced.

The citizens gasped in shock.

"That's not fair!" one of the citizens said.

"WHO SAID THAT?" Vlad asked angrily.

The citizens backed away, leaving the spoken out individual behind.

"SEIZE THEM!" Vlad ordered his ghostly minions.

The green ectoplasmic ghosts grabbed the individual and seized him. Meanwhile, Danny and Dani joined back up with Sam and Tucker, and they hid inside of an alley.

"Great! Now Vlad's taken over the city!" Danny remarked.

"Well he IS the mayor." Tucker pointed out.

Sam flicked Tucker's ear.

"But they have no clue that he's Plasmius." Sam snapped.

"We have to stop him!" Dani said.

Danny nodded.

"Right. I'll get Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Tak's help." Danny said.

Danny took out his recaller and activated a portal. But before he could go through the portal, Dani grabbed his arm.

"Danny, wait! I'm coming with you. We ghost kids have to stick together. I can't let my cousin do this alone." Dani said.

Danny nodded.

"Okay, Danielle. I think you'd better come to. I don't want Vlad to get you." Danny said.

Dani hugged Danny and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, Danny. Your the best cousin ever." Dani said.

"I think that we better go to." Sam added.

"Yeah, I want to go on an adventure too." Tucker said.

Danny nodded, and he, Dani, Sam, and Tucker went through the portal.

* * *

 _"Location: Dimmsdale, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 19th 2108"_

Timmy got home from his school. He went to his room, where Cosmo and Wanda were. For some reason, he felt weird.

"Hey, guys, I'm home!" Timmy said.

"Hi, Timmy." Cosmo and Wanda said while playing cards on Timmy's bed.

"How was school today, son?" Wanda asked.

"Mr. Crocker wasn't at school at all. Weird, huh?" Timmy asked. He then realized something and asked "Hey, wait a minute. Why aren't you guys playing cards while floating?".

"Our powers are gone. All of a sudden, they just... vanished into thin air." Wanda replied.

Just then, a green portal opened up and Goddard flew out.

"Hey, it's Goddard!" Timmy said.

"What's he doing here?" Cosmo asked.

A screen of Jimmy came up on the dog's chest.

 _"Hello, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda. Listen, Crocker and the rest of the Syndicate are trying to take over our homes again, and Crocker is taking over Dimmsdale."_ Jimmy said.

"What?" Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda asked.

"That must have been how our powers vanished." Wanda deduced.

 _"Please, Timmy, we need your help."_ Jimmy said.

Timmy nodded.

"Okay, Jimmy, we'll help!" Timmy said.

 _"Follow Goddard and he'll you guys lead to my lab."_ Jimmy instructed.

Jimmy's image turned off the screen.

"Looks like we're off to Retroville." Timmy said.

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda entered the portal.

* * *

 _"Location: Retroville, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 19th 2108",_

Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda arrived in Jimmy's lab. There, he, Goddard, and Tak were waiting for them.

"Timmy! Cosmo! Wanda! You guys made it!" Jimmy greeted.

Timmy waved.

"Hey, Jimmy. Hey, Tak." Timmy greeted. He then asked "So, what's going on? What's our next big mission?".

"I'll tell you after the rest of the team gets here." Jimmy replied.

"When should they be coming?" Wanda asked.

"About... now!" Jimmy replied.

A green portal opened up, and Danny, Dani, Sam, and Tucker stepped out.

"Hey, guys." Danny greeted.

"Hello, Danny." Timmy greeted.

Another portal opened up and SpongeBob stepped out.

"Hey, everyone." SpongeBob greeted.

"Hey, SpongeBob." Tak greeted.

Jimmy looked at everyone.

"Alright, so now that you all are here, you need to be brought up to speed on what's going on. A strange evildoer has teamed up with the Syndicate, and they are working on some sort of plot. Like when we first fought them, they've combined their knowledge to create an army of syndicate troops and they're stealing energy from each of our worlds. We don't know why they're stealing this energy, but whatever it's for, it won't be good." Jimmy explained.

"Wait, if this is similar to our first mission, shouldn't this be really easy?" Timmy asked.

"Now Timmy, this is more serious then the first mission. We've lost our powers because of the Syndicate and we won't be able to do anything until they're stopped." Wanda lectured.

Cosmo scratched his back with his wand.

"Yeah, Timmy. Right now, this wand is just a back scratcher." Cosmo said.

"Cosmo and Wanda are right, Timmy. We must work together to defeat the Syndicate again." Jimmy said.

Danny looked at everyone.

"Well now that the entire team is here, let's get this thing started." Danny said.

Jimmy held up his hands.

"Wait a minute, guys. Because this mission might be harder then the first time, we're teaming up with Sugar Rush and Big Hero 6." Jimmy said.

"Why would we do that? Can't we just do this ourselves?" Sam asked.

Jimmy shook his head.

"No, we need help. Since someone that we don't know the identity of teamed up with the Syndicate, we don't know what we'll face. That's why we need help from Sugar Rush and Big Hero 6. And since we're friends with them, they will understand our situation." Jimmy replied.

SpongeBob nodded.

"Alright then. Let's go!" SpongeBob said.

Jimmy nodded, took out his recaller, and activated a portal to the arcade.

"Before all of you came here, I overheard that Hiro had gotten injured during a fight and is resting at Felix and Tamora's apartment, so we're heading there first. After we convince Big Hero 6 to help us, we'll find the Sugar Rush racers and ask them for help." Jimmy said.

"Sounds fine to me." Timmy said.

Everyone stepped into the portal.


	8. Teaming Up

**Chapter 8: Teaming Up**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 19th 2108"_

Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, Danny, Tak, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, and Cosmo arrived at the arcade, and they found themselves in Game Central Station. They entered Fix-It Felix Jr., and quickly made their way to Felix and Tamora's apartment. Jimmy knocked on the front door, and after a few moments, Felix opened the door.

"Oh, hey, guys. What brings you here?" Felix asked.

"We need to see Hiro if that's alright with you." Jimmy replied.

Felix nodded.

"He's fine and is in the living room. Come inside." Felix said.

Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, Danny, Tak, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, and Cosmo walked inside. They made their way to the living room, where Hiro, Baymax, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred were. After Tadashi and Cass had stopped over to see Hiro, Tadashi had briefly went back to San Fransokyo, found Baymax, and brought him back to the apartment. Once he did, Hiro had smiled bitterly as he looked the robot over. He was glad to have him back, but there was also a small part of him that was afraid that he would never really be able to unsee the berserker bot bearing down on him with the intent to kill him. After that, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred had come back, since they heard that Hiro was fine again. The six of them looked up and saw Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, Danny, Tak, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, and Cosmo enter the living room.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here?" Hiro asked.

SpongeBob looked at everyone.

"It's terrible, I tell you! The Syndicate is back and they are trying to take over our worlds." SpongeBob replied frantically.

"What?" Wasabi asked in confusion.

Jimmy sighed and briefly explained everything. He told Hiro, Baymax, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred about Akari teaming up with the Syndicate (but he just said that someone teamed up with the Syndicate because he didn't know that it was Akari) and how he, Timmy, SpongeBob, Danny, Tak, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, and Cosmo had gathered at his lab in Retroville and left their worlds so they could find him, Baymax, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, and the Sugar Rush racers. After Jimmy was done explaining, Honey Lemon gasped.

"You don't think that it's Akari, do you?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Who?" Tak asked, confused.

GoGo went on to explain to Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, Danny, Tak, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, and Cosmo everything about Akari. She told them Akari's backstory, how she had taken on the identity of the Hunter, how Akari had fought her, Hiro, Baymax Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred at the museum, and how she was the reason that Hiro had gotten injured. When she was done, GoGo looked at Jimmy.

"When you found out about the villain teaming up with the Syndicate, did you get a good look at them?" GoGo asked.

Jimmy thought about it and then shook his head.

"No, I didn't. I only heard them talking to the Syndicate. They used some sort of voice modifier, which made their voice sound like two pieces of metal were being scraped against each other." Jimmy replied.

Hiro sighed.

"That would be Akari." Hiro said.

Timmy nodded.

"So, can you help us?" Timmy asked.

Hiro nodded.

"Sure, we can help." Hiro replied.

Baymax, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred said similar things. Jimmy nodded.

"Okay then. Now all we need to do is find the racers." Jimmy said. He then turned to SpongeBob, Danny, and Tak and ordered "Guys, you go to Sugar Rush and find the racers. Tell them about what is happening in our worlds and then ask them if they can help.".

"Okay, Jimmy." Danny said.

Danny grabbed SpongeBob and Tak and flew out of Fix-It Felix Jr. They entered Sugar Rush and made their way to the racetrack, where Vanellope was talking to Taffyta.

"Vanellope, Taffyta!" SpongeBob cried.

Danny, SpongeBob, and Tak landed on the ground and ran up to Vanellope and Taffyta, who looked confused.

"Danny, SpongeBob, Tak, is there something wrong? It seems like something bad happened." Vanellope asked.

Tak nodded and briefly explained everything to Vanellope and Taffyta. Once he was done, Vanellope and Taffyta gasped.

"Since what your saying is true, that means the Syndicate could already be messing with your worlds." Taffyta said.

Vanellope scowled and turned to Taffyta.

"Taffyta, find the other racers, Cinndon, Candace, and Silvia. Tell them about what happened in Bikini Bottom, Amity Park, Dimmsdale, and Retroville, and then tell them to get to the racetrack now!" Vanellope ordered.

Taffyta nodded, hopped into the Pink Lightning, and sped off. She found the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, and Candace, and told them everything before telling them to get to the racetrack. Taffyta then called Toxika, told her everything, and then told her to leave Activist's Quest and get to the racetrack. Toxika said that she would be there and arrived in Sugar Rush five minutes later.

Once the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, and Toxika arrived at the racetrack, Vanellope, Taffyta, Danny, SpongeBob, and Tak led them to Felix and Tamora's apartment, where Hiro, Baymax, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred, Jimmy, Timmy, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, and Cosmo were. Once they had arrived and greeted everyone, Jimmy looked at everyone.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, we can finally fight back against the Syndicate and Akari. Since we don't know where the Syndicate's lair is, our only hopes rely in each of our worlds. To begin, let's stop them from draining the energy." Jimmy explained.

"Where do we start?" Candlehead asked.

"How about Amity Park?" Danny asked.

"That sounds fine with me. Let's go!" Honey Lemon replied.

Jimmy took out his recaller and activated a portal to Amity Park. The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Hiro, Baymax, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, Danny, Tak, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, and Cosmo then made their way through the portal. Meanwhile, Jimmy had Goddard stay at the lab so he could guard it.

* * *

 _"Location: San Fransokyo, The World Of Disney, November 19th 2108"_

Meanwhile, Akari had been watching the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Hiro, Baymax, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, Danny, Tak, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, and Cosmo on a video screen from her table.

"So, my brother's team, the racers, and the Nicktoons are in pursuit of me and the Syndicate. I figured that they would come sooner or later. But I think I've got the upper hand against them... wouldn't you agree?" Akari asked.

Akari turned her chair around to see two new prisoners that she had captured shortly after Crocker, Plankton, and Vlad had left. The first prisoner was a girl that had pale skin, dark Gothic make-up, a pierced lip, long black hair with blue highlights, and brown eyes, and she was wearing a black and white summer dress and black flip flops. And the second prisoner was a woman that had pale skin, long bright red hair, and green eyes (the left eye was pale and the pupil was faded, while the right eye was completely normal), and she wore a long yellow dress and brown pumps. The two prisoners were trapped in mobile hi-tech barriers, and Akari gave a sadistic smile.

"Ah, I see you are doing very well." Akari said.

"Please, don't do this!" the red haired woman, who was named Silvia Weller and happened to be from the past version of an alternate universe that was called the Celrock Universe, pleaded.

Akari put her hands on her hips.

"I couldn't let you go because you would get the police. Not that anyone could stop me either way." Akari snapped.

"You'll never get away with this!" the black haired girl, who was named Paige Belvis and was also from the past version of the LilNate03 Universe, shouted angrily.

Akari glared at Paige.

"Your wrong, Miss Belvis. What I want, I will get. And that's revenge on Big Hero 6." Akari sneered.


	9. Amity Park And The Ghost Zone

**Chapter 9: Amity Park And The Ghost Zone**

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 19th 2108"_

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, and Cosmo arrived in Amity Park. However, once they did, they noticed that something was off. Amity Park had paintings and other items of Vlad everywhere.

"That's weird. I set my recaller to take us to Casper High. Maybe I set the coordinates wrong." Jimmy said.

Just then, Vlad appeared out of thin air.

"You've made no mistake. I've taken up residence at Casper High... or at least, where Casper High once stood." Vlad explained.

"Sorry we're late! But now, let's get the party started!" GoGo said.

Vlad smirked.

"It's not that simple, GoGo. I have the upper hand." Vlad said.

Vlad pointed to two people that had gotten turned into zombies that were under Vlad's control: Jack and Maddie.

"All you need to do Danny is join me, and I'll let them go." Vlad said.

"I told you before, I use my powers for GOOD!" Danny said angrily.

"You can't resist, Danny. Akari and the rest of the Syndicate cannot be defeated. This ghost portal provides power for the Syndicate's ultimate plan, and provides it with unlimited ghost energy." Vlad gloated.

"I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" Danny yelled.

Vlad smirked.

"Oh, don't worry, Danny. You'll have plenty of time to think about it in the Ghost Zone." Vlad said.

Before the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, and Cosmo could react, Vlad hit them with his ghostly powers and knocked them out cold. He then went over to a video monitor in order to have a transmission with Akari.

"Taken care of, Akari. The heroes are out of our way." Vlad announced.

 _"Excellent. Now, before they wake up, here's something that I want you to do."_ Akari said.

* * *

Later, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, and Cosmo woke up. When they did, they saw that they were in some sort of prison.

"Where are we?" Sticky asked.

"This is the Ghost Zone." Danny replied.

Wasabi looked around.

"Well, how are we going to get out of here?" Wasabi asked.

"Simple. We just use our abilities." Rancis replied.

Before any of them could respond to what Rancis said, a voice spoke.

"I'll tell you where you are. Your in my world now!" the voice said.

Everyone turned around to see that it was Walker.

"Walker? Not again! You couldn't hold me last time... what makes you think you can this time?" Danny asked.

"I've made some changes since you were last here, boy. This prison is just as effective against all of you as it is against ghosts. So don't break the rules and you'll be just fine." Walker replied.

Walker retreated out of the cell block, leaving Danny and the others behind.

"We have to find a way out of here!" Tucker said.

"But how? You heard what he said. Our powers won't work here." Fred asked.

Taffyta looked around.

"Where's the key?" Taffyta asked.

"Walker's probably got it. Maybe we can find another way out." Sam replied.

"And how exactly do we do that?" Wanda asked.

"Walker said that this place is kept in a tight security system. So we must find the source of the security system." Adorabeezle replied.

"Well split up. Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Snowanna, Crumbelina, Citrusella, Sticky, Torvald, Nougetsia, GoGo, Wasabi, SpongeBob, Tucker, and I will check the right side." Danny said.

"Vanellope, Adorabeezle, Cinndon, Candace, Sylvia, Hiro, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Fred, Timmy, Tak, Dani, Sam, Wanda, Cosmo, and I will check the east side." Jimmy continued.

"And Candi and I will stay here and keep our eyes out for Walker." Gloyd finished.

Candi wrapped her arms around Gloyd's chest.

"Don't worry, Gloyd. If anyone tries to hurt you, I'LL BEAT THEM SENSELESS!" Candi said.

Gloyd smiled lovingly at Candi.

* * *

Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Snowanna, Crumbelina, Citrusella, Sticky, Torvald, Nougetsia, GoGo, Wasabi, SpongeBob, Danny, and Tucker searched the left side of Walker's prison. After they searched a bit, they came across a gate that led out, but it was protected by plasma beams.

"We have got to find a way to get that gate open." Swizzle said.

"But how?" SpongeBob asked.

* * *

On the right side of the prison, Vanellope, Adorabeezle, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Hiro, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Fred, Jimmy, Timmy, Tak, Dani, Sam, Wanda, and Cosmo came across a control panel.

"Hey, look at this!" Fred said, pointing at the control panel.

"If I'm correct, that must be the source for Walker's security system. That must be the way to get out." Adorabeezle said.

Adorabeezle didn't know the code, so she did the next thing that she thought of doing. She walked up to the keypad where the code was entered, ripped off it's front cover, and started messing with the wires. There was a spark, then a click, and then the control panel deactivated.

"Looks like we're getting out of here, guys." Adorabeezle said.

Everyone ran to the other side to find the others. They found the others and then went to get Candi and Gloyd. After a few minutes, they arrived in the part of the prison that Candi and Gloyd were located in.

"Hey, guys! We've got great news! Adorabeezle hacked the security system and now we can get out of here." Honey Lemon said.

"That's great, but how do we get out of the Ghost Zone?" Candi asked.

"We're going to need to get out to stop Vlad!" Tucker added.

Danny got an idea.

"I know how! Everybody, hold hands, and if you can, use your flying abilities. I know a place." Danny ordered.

Everyone did as Danny instructed. Danny and Dani turned invisible while holding Timmy and SpongeBob's hands, turning them invisible as well. Baymax picked up GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred, while Hiro attached himself onto his back. Candlehead picked up Taffyta and Rancis, while Vanellope started hovering in the air. Minty transformed into her Sakura form, had her feet transform into two foot-equipped rocket thrusters, and then picked up Torvald, while Sticky got onto her back. Jimmy activated his jet pack, while Swizzle flew into the air and used his telekinesis to lift everyone who couldn't fly into the air. Once that happened, everyone flew into the Ghost Zone, and after a few minutes, they found the portal that led to Fenton Works and flew through it.

* * *

 _"Location: San Fransokyo, The World Of Disney, November 19th 2108"_

After they had escaped Walker's prison, Vlad received a video message from Akari.

 _"VLAD! THE HEROES HAVE ESCAPED!"_ Akari shouted angrily.

"What? They escaped?" Vlad asked, shocked.

 _"Yes! You must stop them from getting to your castle before they stop the energy from being drained."_ Akari replied.

Vlad nodded.

"Don't worry, Akari. I will." Vlad said.


	10. Vlad's Castle

**Chapter 10: Vlad's Castle**

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, and Cosmo arrived in Danny's basement, a.k.a. the Fenton Works laboratory. Adorabeezle was amazed by all of Jack and Maddie's inventions.

"Fascinating! This looks like ghost hunting technology. Did you make these yourself, Danny?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Uhhh... no! The Fentons are the ghost busting wizards, not me." Danny replied.

Jubileena gasped.

"Jack and Maddie! We have to rescue them!" Jubileena said.

"We can't! Vlad's too powerful with his ghost portal open. We need to shut it down." Danny said.

Adorabeezle came up with an idea.

"I got an idea. If I spend some time studying these inventions, maybe we can find a way to close the portal." Adorabeezle said.

"This is no time to be studying!" Cosmo said.

"Yeah, we're heroes! We don't just sit around and study all day!" Candace said.

"Your right! Heroes go out and save the world!" Tak said.

"Well then, let's get going! We'll figure out a plan once we get to Vlad's castle." Dani said.

Adorabeezle sighed.

"Fine." Adorabeezle said.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, and Cosmo made their way upstairs and exited Fenton Works. However, things were extremely wrong because all of the citizens were zombies, just like Jack and Maddie.

"What's wrong with this picture? Everyone seems to have been turned into zombies!" Timmy asked.

Baymax used his scanner to scan all of the citizens.

"They are not zombies. There's an unknown substance mixed in with their genetic makeup." Baymax replied.

Sam narrowed her eyes.

"They've been overshadowed by the ghosts that Vlad has released." Sam said.

Vanellope nodded.

"Okay then, let's clean up the town and then move on to deal with Vlad." Vanellope said.

"We'll meet you outside the Amity Park Cemetery." Tucker said.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, and Dani nodded, and Sam, Tucker, Wanda, and Cosmo made their way to the Amity Park Cemetery. Once the four of them were gone, they split up into their different teams and started fighting the ghosts.

With the Sugar Rush racers, Vanellope shot blasts of pixels at the different ghosts, who were blown away. Taffyta used her taffy abilities to defeat the ghosts that she came across. Rancis spat out sprays of toxic sugar waste at the ghosts, who melted away. Candlehead used her fire abilities to completely burn the ghosts that she fought. Jubileena generated cherry bombs and threw them at her opponents, while Citrusella shot electric bolts. Gloyd sent out pumpkin bombs, snappers, and other traps against the ghosts, who didn't stand a chance against them. Candi and Crumbelina teamed up and hardened the ghosts that they fought into cookie statues. Minty crushed the ghosts with her strength or transformed into her Sakura form and used her abilities to destroy them. Swizzle shot energy blasts at the different ghosts. Adorabeezle transformed into her snow beast form and either slashed at the ghosts with her claws or bit into them with her sharp teeth. Snowanna released massive sound waves from her guitar at the different ghosts. Sticky threw marshmallow orbs and marshmallow bombs that pasted different ghosts to walls and other surfaces or blew them up. Torvald formed butter clones that attacked the ghosts. Nougetsia released snowstorms that froze ghosts solid before she had the ice statues break apart into a bunch of tiny pieces. Cinndon fired cinnamon spikes at the ghosts. Candace shot fireballs at her opponents. And Toxika sent off roots and vines at the ghosts.

With Big Hero 6, Hiro used his stun repulsors to stun the different ghosts before Baymax used his rocket fists to attack them. GoGo skated around and threw her maglev discs at the ghosts, knocking them out cold. Honey Lemon released a bunch of different chem-balls at her opponents. And Wasabi used his plasma blades to protect himself against the ghosts ectoplasmic energy. But none of the ghosts tried to attack Fred because all he had to do was roar and shoot flames from his mouth, and the ghosts fled in fear.

With the Nicktoons and Dani, SpongeBob used his karate gloves and bubble wand to attack the ghosts. Since Cosmo and Wanda didn't have their powers and they had left with Sam and Tucker, Timmy just used the Fenton Thermos to suck up all of the ghosts that he encountered. Danny and Dani used their ghostly abilities to take on the different ghosts. Jimmy used the tornado blaster to send the ghosts flying. And Tak used his Juju magic on the ghosts.

Eventually, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, and Dani finally cleared the city of all the ghosts, and they met Sam, Tucker, Wanda, and Cosmo outside of the Amity Park Cemetery.

"Hooray! Amity Park is now a ghost-free zone!" Candlehead cheered.

"Not quite. There's still one big ghost that we have to take care of." Jimmy corrected.

"Lets close his portal for good!" Fred exclaimed.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, and Cosmo then entered the Amity Park Cemetery and found the Fenton's ship.

"Nice ride. It beats all the vehicles we have in San Fransokyo." Hiro said.

Everyone entered the ship, and they flew all the way to Vlad's castle in Amity Park's version of Wisconsin. After thirty minutes, they arrived at the castle and entered it.

"This place isn't so creepy... right, guys?" Wasabi asked, shivering.

"This place is awesome! It's like something out of a scary movie." Nougetsia replied.

"We need to find a way to shut down Vlad's ghost portal. We can't beat him while that thing is still open." Danny said.

"Vlad would need a lot of energy to keep the ghost portal open. He must have generators inside of this castle." Adorabeezle deduced.

"We'll have to split up and go to the different sides of the castle, like we did back in the prison." Vanellope said.

Everyone else nodded, got into their groups that they had been in at Walker's Prison, and then set off for the different sides of the castle. But this time, Crumbelina stayed with Candi and Gloyd, and Dani went with Taffyta's team.

* * *

Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Snowanna, Citrusella, Sticky, Torvald, Nougetsia, GoGo, Wasabi, SpongeBob, Dani, and Tucker searched the west side of the castle. As they did, Minty observed and noticed all of the Packers memorabilia.

"Wow! Who knew Vlad was such a Packers fanatic." Minty said.

"He sure is. Danny and I have slept in this place before." Dani said.

"What was it like?" GoGo asked.

"Rather ghastly." Dani replied.

"Now tell me who didn't see that coming." Swizzle remarked.

Jubileena giggled.

"Your so funny, Swizzle." Jubileena said.

SpongeBob sighed.

"Guys, we need to stay focused. We have to find the generators for Vlad's portal." SpongeBob said.

Dani nodded.

"Right. They would probably be in the West Wing. It's where Vlad builds all the generators for his ghost portals. It's over there." Dani said.

"Sounds great! Lead the way, Ghost Girl." Rancis said.

* * *

On the east side of the castle, Vanellope, Adorabeezle, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Hiro, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Fred, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Tak, Sam, Wanda, and Cosmo searched for something that could lead them to Vlad's generator.

"So, guys, where could the other generator be?" Toxika asked.

"I don't know. But I think it's in the East Wing of the castle. I think we'd better go check it out." Danny replied.

* * *

Back on the other side of the castle, Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, Jubileena, Swizzle, Minty, Snowanna, Citrusella, Sticky, Torvald, Nougetsia, GoGo, Wasabi, SpongeBob, Dani, and Tucker found the West Wing and entered it, and they located the generator.

"There's the generator!" SpongeBob said.

"Alright! Now all we need to do is deactivate it!" Wasabi said.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it!" Swizzle said.

Energy formed on Swizzle's hands, and he shot energy blasts that destroyed the generator.

"Good work, Swizzle." Snowanna said.

* * *

In the East Wing, Vanellope, Adorabeezle, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Hiro, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Fred, Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Tak, Sam, Wanda, and Cosmo had located the other generator.

"Okay, Danny, blast the generator!" Sam said.

"Sure thing!" Danny said.

Danny fired ectoplasm beams at the generator, and it was destroyed.

"You did it, Danny!" Sam cheered.

* * *

The gang regrouped, and they were all happy that they shut down Vlad's portal.

"Okay guys. Now that we shut down Vlad's portal, we need to get to his throne room." Torvald said.

"I know where it is. Follow me." Danny said.

* * *

In the throne room, Vlad had found out about the generators getting shut down.

"My portal! It's gone!" Vlad screamed.

Vlad went over to the monitor and had a video transmission with Akari.

"Akari, my ghost portal has been destroyed and Danny and his friends on their way." Vlad announced.

 _"No problem. The portal will be up and running again. We'll be ready soon."_ Akari said.

"Alright, Akari. I'll take care of the heroes." Vlad said.

Vlad switched off the screen. Just then, the throne room's door blew off, and the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, and Cosmo ran in. Vlad turned around and faced them.

"So, Danny, you and your friends have escaped from the prison and shut down my portal." Vlad said.

"Give it up, Vlad! You've lost your power and Amity Park has been saved! It's all over, just give up!" Citrusella said angrily.

"You underestimate me, Citrusella. With the help of the Syndicate and Akari, I'll have it up and running again. And we've already harnessed enough ghost energy for our device." Vlad boasted.

"Device? The Syndicate is building something?" Honey Lemon asked.

Vlad nodded.

"Yes. And soon enough, you all will bow before us." Vlad replied.

"You are seriously one crazed up Froot Loop, Plasmius." Vanellope remarked.

Vlad started to fade.

"See you later, fools!" Vlad said.

Vlad finished fading and disappeared back to the warehouse. Candlehead stomped her feet

"Darn it! That mean old Vlad escaped!" Candlehead said.

"Yeah, but now Amity Park is saved and the Fentons aren't zombies anymore. Now lets go!" Dani said.

"Okay!" Jimmy said.

Jimmy opened up a portal to take them to Bikini Bottom, which was where they were heading next.

* * *

 _"Location: San Fransokyo, The World Of Disney, November 19th 2108"_

Meanwhile, back at the warehouse, Akari was looking at the table and was watching the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, and Cosmo as they prepared to travel to Bikini Bottom.

"They are on their way to Bikini Bottom! I must warn Planton." Akari said.

Akari pressed a button, and a transmission of Plankton turned on.

"Plankton! The heroes are on their way!" Akari announced.

Plankton gave a sly look.

 _"No problem, Akari. I have captured Krabs, Neptune, Amphitrite, and Triton, and have stolen Neptune's triton. I will use it to complete our master plan and take over the sea!"_ Plankton said.

Akari gave a sinister smile.

"Excellent." Akari said.

Akari shut off the transmission and wondered what she should do next. She then wondered how Moon was doing, so she started making her way to the room that the Doomsday Machine was in.

* * *

"So, a portal got shut down?" Moon asked in a bored voice.

Moon was sitting in front of a computer that was connected to the Doomsday Machine, and he was looking at Akari, who didn't have her mask on. She nodded.

"Sugar Rush, Big Hero 6, and the Nicktoons managed to get the ghost portal shut down. I don't know how they managed to do it, but they shut it down." Akari replied.

"Oooh, that means no more energy coming in then, huh?" Moon asked, a hint of sass in his tone.

"Your going to restore the ghost portal immediately!" Akari replied angrily.

Calamitous stepped forward.

"Calm down, Akari. There are more important issues at hand. Our enemies could potentially manage to shut off all of the power from our worlds." Calamitous said.

Moon smirked.

"Here's my suggestion: give yourself up." Moon said.

Akari angrily turned to Moon.

"You little..." Akari started to say.

Akari attempted to smack Moon. But before she could, Calamitous stopped her and started pushing her out of the room. But as Akari was pushed outside the room, she made one dirty remark that she knew would hurt Moon.

"It's a good thing your sister died because she won't come to rescue you!" Akari snapped.

Moon's head snapped up, rage and pain in his eyes. He stood up and slammed door at Akari's face, but she didn't care. Sooner or later, she was going to make him restore the ghost portal, whether he wanted to or not. She locked the door and walked away, with Calamitous walking next to her.


	11. Bikini Bottom

**Chapter 11: Bikini Bottom**

 _"Location: Bikini Bottom, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 19th 2108"_

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, and Cosmo arrived in Bikini Bottom. But once they arrived, there was no one in sight.

"Where is everyone?" Nougetsia asked.

Just then, a voice spoke up.

"SpongeBob." the voice whispered.

SpongeBob looked around.

"Who said that?" SpongeBob asked.

"Over here!" the voice replied.

Everyone ran see who it was. It was Patrick, who was hiding behind some bushes.

"Patrick! What's going on?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Plankton's captured King Neptune, Queen Amphitrite, Triton, and Mr. Krabs! We've got to get to the Krusty Krab and find a way to save them!" Patrick replied.

Vanellope nodded.

"Come on, team! To the Krusty Krab!" Vanellope ordered.

Everyone nodded and started making their way to the Krusty Krab.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akari called Plankton at Neptune's castle in Atlantis.

 _"Plankton! The heroes are on their way to save Neptune and his family! You must stop them!"_ Akari ordered to Plankton on a screen.

"Glad you informed me, Akari. I've hired someone to take care of those fools." Plankton said. He then shouted "HE'S A VICIOUS COLD BLOODED PREDATOR!".

* * *

Back in Bikini Bottom, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, Cosmo, and Patrick arrived at the Krusty Krab, where they ran into Squidward and Gary.

"Squidward! Gary! Your here!"SpongeBob said happily.

Squilliam sighed.

"Normally I'd rather be Squillaim's devoted butler then have anything to do with you, SpongeBob. But now, I have put the past behind me, and I am going to help you stop the Syndicate." Squidward said.

"Really?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yes. I know a way we can get to Neptune's castle in Atlantis." Squidward replied.

"How?" Snowanna asked.

"We can use the Pattymobile to get there quickly. I have a card that can get us to where the car is." Squidward replied.

Squidward pulled out a white card that had holes in it out of his pocket and he led the group to a secret elevator that was located in the basement. The elevator took them to a lower level, where they found the Pattymobile.

"There it is! The Pattymobile!" SpongeBob said.

GoGo became confused.

"Wait a minute! How is the Pattymobile here? I thought it got eaten by that sea monster back in 2004!" GoGo asked.

"Mr. Krabs rebuilt it." SpongeBob replied simply.

GoGo folded her arms.

"Well, it's still too small to hold all of us. How will we all stay together?" GoGo said.

Vanellope thought about it and then got an idea.

"We can do what we did back in the Ghost Zone." Vanellope replied.

The others thought about it and then agreed with Vanellope. Danny and Dani grabbed Timmy and SpongeBob's hands. Baymax picked up GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred, while Hiro attached himself onto his back. Candlehead picked up Taffyta and Rancis, while Vanellope started hovering in the air. Minty transformed into her Sakura form, had her feet transform into two foot-equipped rocket thrusters, and then picked up Torvald, while Sticky got onto her back. Jimmy activated his jet pack, while Swizzle flew into the air and used his telekinesis to lift Jubileena, Gloyd, Adorabeezle, Snowanna, Candi, Crumbelina, Citrusella, Nougetsia, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Tak, Sam, and Tucker into the air, since they couldn't fly. And Patrick, Squidward, Gary, Wanda, and Cosmo got into the Pattymobile. Once everyone was ready, they started making their way to Neptune's castle in Atlantis as fast as they could.

After ten minutes, they stopped at a gas station for some gas for the Pattymobile. While the Pattymobile filled up with gas, they fraternized with the attendants.

"So, what'cha been up to?" Vanellope asked one of the attendants.

"Not much. It's just fun watching punks like yourself try and survive over the county line." the first fish replied.

"Oh, but we did go to Goofy Goober's last night. That was fun." the second attendant said.

"Shhh. Why did you tell them that?" the second attendant asked angrily.

"Well, you looked like you were having fun, singing and dancing on the tables." the second attendant replied.

"No, I didn't!" the first attendant denied.

"Yes, you did! And then you hugged Goofy Goober and said that he was your best friend, and I got mad because I thought I was your best friend and..." the second attendant started to say back.

"Pay no attention to him." the first attendant told the others.

"And then, you got the sheet music for the Goofy Goober theme song cause you wanted to take it home and play it on your harmonica." the second attendant said.

"I don't even have a harmonica!" the first attendant deinied.

GoGo rolled her eyes.

 _"They are so stupid and naïve."_ GoGo thought.

GoGo looked over at SpongeBob.

"How?" GoGo mouthed.

SpongeBob pointed at the two attendants and just shrugged. Meanwhile, Tucker noticed that the gas tank was full, and he looked at the two attendants.

"Well, it looks like our car is fueled up! See ya!" Tucker said.

"You ain't gonna last ten seconds over the county line!" the first attendant said.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, Cosmo, Patrick, Squidward, and Gary then left and continued making their way towards Atlantis.

"What a bunch of weirdos." Toxika said once they were gone.

"Tell me about it, sister." Squidward remarked.

* * *

Back at the gas station, a strange fish had been secretly following the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, Cosmo, Patrick, Squidward, and Gary. He wore a t-shirt, a black vest, a black cowboy hat, black boots, and black sunglasses.

"Hey, mister? Does that hat take ten gallons?" the first attendant asked.

The two hillbilly gas station attendants laughed their heads off... that was, until the strange man went up to them and beat them senseless. After he finished beating them up (brutally, might I add), the man got onto a motorcycle and drove back onto the road, intending to finish his job.

* * *

 _"Location: San Fransokyo, The World Of Disney, November 19th 2108"_

Back in San Fransokyo, Akari noticed Moon trying to escape through one of the vents that led outside of the warehouse.

"You ungrateful little brat!" Akari snarled.

Akari had the microbots pull Moon out from the vent and raised him up high by his legs, making him helplessly dangle upside-down.

"I spared your life and gave you a new purpose, and this how you repay me?" Akari asked angrily.

Moon glared at her in defiance.

"I refuse to create the Doomsday Device for you and the Syndicate! This isn't right!" Moon shouted back.

Akari growled and threw Moon aside. He slid against the floor until he smacked hard into a wall. He groaned in pain, but then he noticed that a small golden music box that Rosalina and Charlie had given him had fallen out of his robe's pocket. But before he could reach for it, Akari snatched it.

"G-Give that back! My parents gave me that!" Moon begged.

He looked desperate, which amused Akari.

"I don't think so. I'll just keep this close to me to keep it safe." Akari said.

Moon jumped to his feet and tried to get the music box back.

"Give that back to me!" Moon screamed.

Akari slapped Moon and he fell back, his cheek stinging with pain. She then grabbed him by the front of his robe and forced him to look at her.

"You'll continue to do what I say or you'll never get your precious little music box again." Akari threatened.

Moon shuddered, but nodded. Akari locked him back in the room and then walked away with Calamitous.

"You were cruel to that boy." Calamitous said.

Akari scowled.

"He deserved it for being a whiny baby." Akari snapped.

Calamitous sighed.

"You lost someone important a long time ago, and he lost that Luma. Surely you could understand his pain a little?" Calamitous asked, also thinking that Juliet had died, since Akari had never revealed to the Syndicate that she had not killed Juliet when she kidnapped Moon.

"Just because we have something in common doesn't mean that we're going to be friends!" Akari replied angrily. She then calmed down and said "Once my plan is finished, I'll have no further use for him. He'll go back to his family.".

"I'm surprised that your willing to keep that promise for him." Calamitous said in disbelief.

"I am a woman of my own word." Akari said darkly.

* * *

 _"Location: Bikini Bottom, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 19th 2108"_

Back in Bikini Bottom, a shooting star fell to the ground a few miles away from the gas station. It turned out to be a futuristic-looking silver rocket ship. The rocket ship was smoking after it fell, but after a few moments, a door opened up to reveal the Future Rosalina, Charlie, and Juliet. Juliet spoke, which sounded like squeals.

 _"Are we here yet?"_ Juliet asked.

Rosalina nodded.

"Yes, we're here." Rosalina replied.

 _"Good! I can't wait to get my hands on whoever kidnapped Moon."_ Juliet said angrily.

"And you will. But first, we need to find Moon." Charlie said, able to understand Juliet.

Rosalina nodded.

"Your father is right, Juliet. We need to find your brother before dealing with whoever kidnapped him." Rosalina said.

Just then, Rosalina, Charlie, and Juliet heard the sound of rockets roaring and a car engine. They looked in the distance and saw the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, Cosmo, Patrick, Squidward, and Gary heading towards Atlantis, but the three of them couldn't recognize them from where they were.

"What is that?" Charlie asked in confusion.

Rosalina shrugged.

"I don't know. But maybe they could help us find Moon." Rosalina replied.

Charlie and Juliet nodded, and Rosalina created a force field around the three of them. She then levitated the force field into the air and had it start moving in the direction of the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, Cosmo, Patrick, Squidward, and Gary.


	12. Atlantis

**Chapter 12: Atlantis**

At Neptune's Castle in Atlantis, Plankton had locked Mr. Krabs, Neptune, Amphitrite, Triton, and Mindy in a cage that not even Neptune's powers could break open.

"You'll never get away with this, Plankton! You'll never take us alive!" Mr. Krabs yelled from inside of the cage.

"They just DID take us alive!" Triton said angrily.

Mr. Krabs glared at Trition.

"You know what I mean." Mr. Krabs said.

Plankton turned on Karen and out came an image of Akari.

"I got the Neptunes and Krabs all in one place, Akari." Plankton announced.

Akari smiled evilly.

 _"Excellent."_ Akari said.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the castle, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, Cosmo, Patrick, Squidward, and Gary finally arrived. SpongeBob pointed at the castle.

"There it is, guys! Neptune's castle!" SpongeBob said.

The castle was blocked by some kind of force field. The merfolk were in the castle, but they had been blocked by the force field.

"Plankton's probably got Neptune, Amphitrite, Triton, and Mindy somewhere in there. But how are we going to save them?" Timmy asked.

"We have to get past that force field. We need to find a way to get into the castle and break that barrier." Adorabeezle replied.

Before anyone could say anything, a figure appeared and stood right in front of everyone.

"Finally! I've got you right where I want you!" the voice said.

It was the fish on the motorcycle that had beaten the hillbilly gas station attendants. SpongeBob gasped.

"It's Dennis." SpongeBob said in fear.

Dennis grinned.

"Hello, heroes. I've been hired to exterminate you." Dennis said.

"Your going to ... exterminate us?" SpongeBob asked in fear.

Swizzle sighed and walked up to Dennis.

"Listen, Dennis, we don't have time for this, so get out of our way!" Swizzle ordered.

Swizzle's right hand glowed green, and he attempted to punch Dennis. But as he attempted to do so, Dennis grabbed Swizzle's fist and punched Swizzle right in the face, sending him flying across the sand.

"Alright! Enough gab." Dennis said.

Dennis menacingly approached everyone. Candlehead, Adorabeezle, SpongeBob, and Patrick shivered in fear.

"What are you going to do to us?" SpongeBob asked.

Dennis glared at them.

"Plankton was very specific." Dennis replied.

"Plankton?" Patrick asked.

Dennis sadistically smiled.

"Yes. He wanted me to step on you." Dennis replied.

"Step on us?" Adorabeezle asked.

"YES! So I'd stop you from defeating the Syndicate's master plan. Akari is very determined to stop you guys once and for all. So now I am going to finish what I started!" Dennis replied.

Dennis raised his boot and spikes grew from the bottom. Everyone gasped.

"That's a big boot." Candlehead said in fear.

"Don't worry! This'll only hurt A LOT! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I love this job!" Dennis said.

Suddenly, a hand that was composed of light blue magic appeared, picked up a nearby boulder, and quickly dropped it on Dennis, crushing him. Jubileena whistled and turned to face Danny.

"Thanks for saving us, Danny." Jubileena said.

Danny frowned.

"That wasn't me, Jubileena." Danny said.

Everyone became confused and looked a few feet away from where the boulder had been. Their eyes widened upon seeing Rosalina, but everyone, except Baymax, were confused as to who Charlie and Juliet were, since Charlie wasn't supposed to exist at that time and they hadn't met Juliet before. Rosalina smiled upon looking at everyone.

"Hello everyone." Rosalina greeted.

Citrusella frowned.

"Hello, Rosalina. What are you doing here?" Citrusella asked. She then pointed at Charlie and Juliet and asked "And who are they?".

Rosalina smiled.

"Everyone, the Luma is Juliet, and the man is Charlie Benson, my special one." Rosalina replied.

Tak became confused.

"Charlie is your husband? Since when did you get married and not tell us about it?" Tak asked.

"Well, actually, we're... not married yet." Charlie replied.

GoGo frowned.

"What do you mean your not married yet?" GoGo asked.

Rosalina sighed and explained to everyone that she, Charlie, and Juliet were from the year 2150, and that the three of them had came to 2108 so they could rescue Moon, who she explained was her and Charlie's son. Once she was done explaining, Jimmy nodded.

"Well, we haven't seen Moon, but I think that he's being held by Akari and the Syndicate." Jimmy said.

Juliet let out a series of high pitched speedy squeals.

"She says 'We shouldn't just stand around here and do nothing. We should go rescue Moon, and fight Akari and the Syndicate.'." Rosalina translated.

"Well, there's just one problem with that, Juliet. We don't know where Akari and the Syndicate are, so we're going to different worlds in order to stop the energy from being drained from them. So far, we've been to Amity Park and then came here in Bikini Bottom. After here, we're going to Dimmsdale, and then we are going back to Jimmy's lab in order to plan some more." Vanellope explained. She then said "But you guys are welcome to help us if you want.".

Juliet let out a high pitch gleeful squeal.

"She says 'Thank you. We'd be glad to help'." Charlie translated.

The others nodded. Timmy then ran over to Swizzle and helped him to his feet.

"Come on, Swizzle! This is no time for a nap." Timmy said.

Swizzle nodded.

"Right! Come on, guys! Let's go!" Swizzle ordered.

The others nodded. Rosalina turned to the force field that was surrounding the castle and concentrated deeply. After a few seconds, the force field flickered before fading. Once the force field was down, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, Cosmo, Patrick, Squidward, Gary, Rosalina, Charlie, and Juliet started making their way to the castle.


	13. Neptune's Castle

**Chapter 13: Neptune's Castle**

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, Cosmo, Patrick, Squidward, Gary, Rosalina, Charlie, and Juliet arrived at the castle and went in. The inside of the castle was like a reality show where they sneak into your room and decorate it without permission.

"Man, look at this place." Tucker said as he looked around.

"It's like a whole Plankton paradise." Cinndon remarked.

"How are we going to find Eugene and the Neptunes?" Charlie asked.

"If I remember correctly, King Neptune usually sits on his throne room during his royal duties. Maybe that's where we'll find him." SpongeBob replied.

"Well then, let's check there." Vanellope said.

* * *

In Neptune's throne room, Plankton kept torturing Mr. Krabs with a torture machine. It was just tugging his pockets, and sure it wasn't much of a punishment, but when your a penny pinching crab like Mr. Krabs, it's worse then death.

"No, no, no! Don't do it, Plankton. Not me money." Mr. Krabs sobbed.

Plankton huffed.

"Listen, Krabs. I've tried being reasonable and I've tried being unreasonable, yet you refuse to hand me the Krabby Patty formula." Plankton said angrily.

"Well, you'll never get it! The formuler is locked away in me safe, and you'll never get it from me!" Mr. Krabs snapped.

"SHUT IT!" Plankton yelled.

Plankton pressed a button, and the torture machine swirled Mr. Krabs around.

"What do even want with the formula anyways, Plankton? You have our tridents." Amphitrite asked.

Before Plankton could reply, a voice spoke.

"MR. KRABS! DON'T DO IT!" the voice yelled.

"Who said that?" Plankton asked.

Plankton turned around to see the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, Cosmo, Patrick, Squidward, Gary, Rosalina, Charlie, and Juliet in front of him.

"What are you all doing here?" Neptune asked.

"We're here to save you!" Snowanna replied.

Neptune shook his head.

"It's no use. Plankton has trapped us in this cursed cage of energy. It's so powerful that I can't even break out of it." Neptune said.

"It's no problem. We'll get you out of there in no time." Danny said.

SpongeBob looked at Plankton, smirked, and walked up to him, with Vanellope, Rancis, Baymax, GoGo, and Dani following him.

"Sorry to reign on your parade, Plankton!" SpongeBob said sternly.

"Oh, don't worry about me. My parade shall be quite dry under my... UMBRELLA!" Plankton said smugly.

Plankton pushed a button on Karen, and something came up on her screen.

"Now activating helmet brain control devices." Karen announced.

GoGo face palmed.

"Oh boy." GoGo muttered.

The energy cage deactivated, and two large bucket helmets with the Chum Bucket initials "CB" dropped down onto Neptune and Amphitrite's heads. They started struggling to remove the bucket helmets.

"MOM! DAD! NO!" Triton and Mindy shouted.

"Mom, dad, yes!" Plankton said.

Plankton then took out a remote and pressed a button. Neptune and Amphitrite stopped struggling and remained motionless.

"All hail Plankton." Neptune and Amphitrite said.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Candlehead, SpongeBob, and Patrick screamed.

Neptune and Amphitrite swam over to Plankton, their new master.

"It looks like I won't need the formula anymore, Krabs." Plankton announced.

Plankton pressed a button and Mr. Krabs fell down to the floor. SpongeBob ran over to his boss.

"Mr. Krabs! Are you okay?" SpongeBob asked.

Mr. Krabs nodded.

"Never better." Mr. Krabs replied.

Plankton laughed evilly and opened up a portal that led to the warehouse.

"See you later! The Syndicate is now getting power from Dimmsdale, and now I must go back to Akari." Plankton announced.

Plankton, Karen, and the now brainwashed Neptune and Amphitrite made their way through the portal and got away. When they were gone, Squidward stomped his two right tentacles.

"Drat! They escaped! You guys could have taken them down!" Squidward snapped.

"Yeah, but the important thing is that we need to get to Dimmsdale and stop Crocker." Taffyta said.

Vanellope nodded and turned to Squidward, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, and Gary.

"Squidward, Patrick, Eugene, and Gary, you guys stay here and keep an eye on Mindy and Triton. We'll stop the Syndicate." Vanellope ordered.

"Off to Dimmsdale we go!" Jimmy announced.

Jimmy set the teleporter to Dimmsdale, pressed the button, and he, the rest of the Nicktoons, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, Cosmo, Rosalina, Charlie, and Juliet teleported to Dimmsdale.

As son as they were gone, a big nozzle came out of the throne room's ceiling.

"What's happening?" Patrick asked in confusion.

"I don't know!" Squidward replied.

The nozzle sucked them, Mr. Krabs, and Gary right into itself and right into a portal to the warehouse.

* * *

 _"Location: San Fransokyo, The World Of Disney, November 19th 2108"_

Back at the warehouse, Akari had witnessed Plankton's capture of Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Gary. She was very satisfied.

"Excellent. My plan is working." Akari said.

Akari turned around to see Celeste and Sylvia, who were cowering in fear.

"Are you and the others continuing to use the rest of the supplies to build the the Doomsday Machine?" Akari asked.

Celeste nodded.

"Yes." Celeste replied.

Akari frowned.

"You better. Because if you don't, then you won't like the consequences." Akari warned.


	14. Dimmsdale And Fairy World

**Chapter 14: Dimmsdale And Fairy World**

 _"Location: Dimmsdale, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 19th 2108"_

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, Cosmo, Rosalina, Charlie, and Juliet arrived in Dimmsdale. Once they did, they saw that it looked like a Crocker museum because everything looked like something named or themed after Crocker. Vanellope looked at a gold statue of Crocker.

 _"Wow! Is that real gold? It must be worth thousands if it wasn't so ugly looking."_ Vanellope thought.

Wanda and Cosmo looked at Timmy.

"Oh dear. This isn't good, Timmy. There's a rainbow of pure fairy magic that is floating right into Crocker's fortress." Wanda said.

Timmy nodded.

"We have to stop him before all of the fairies are gone for good." Timmy said.

"Your right, Timmy. Let's find a way to get inside and investigate." Hiro said.

Everyone started to make their way to the rainbow. As they did, robots that were Crocker's minions tried to stop them. But they managed to defeat the robots, and eventually, they reached the rainbow, which had an entrance that led to Fairy Town. The only problem was that there was a puzzle. There were five different paths that led in different directions.

"Alright, we made it! Fairy Town, here we come!" Timmy said happily.

"It's not that simple, Timmy. We need to redirect the central prism to the rainbow before we can use it to get to Fairy World." Wanda explained. She then turned to the others and explained "Guys, you'll need to follow these paths to the five rainbow beams, and redirect the rainbow to the center.".

Each of them split up. The Sugar Rush racers went down a blue path, Cinndon, Candace, and Toxika went down a green path, Big Hero 6 went down a pink path, the Nicktoons, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, and Cosmo went down a yellow path, and Rosalina, Charlie, and Juliet went down a purple path. At the end of each path, there was a lever that controlled the color. Jimmy pressed a button on his watch.

"Guys, have you each found a lever?" Jimmy asked into the watch.

 _"Yes, we have."_ everyone replied.

"Okay, when I count to three, we all pull the levers at the same." Jimmy instructed.

Jimmy counted to three and everyone pulled their lever at the same time. After they did, all of the colors returned to the prism.

"We did it, guys! Now let's go!" Timmy ordered.

Everyone regrouped to the center.

"Okay, everyone! Off to Fairy World!" Vanellope ordered.

* * *

 _"Location: San Fransokyo, The World Of Disney, November 19th 2108"_

Back at the warehouse, Akari was contacting Crocker.

"Crocker! Timmy and the others have made their way to Fairy World!" Akari announced angrily.

Crocker stomped his foot.

 _"Oh, fiddlesticks! I made sure that Turner and his FAIRIES wouldn't get there."_ Crocker said.

"Well, keep draining the energy! We have to get all the fairy magic ready for the Doomsday Machine." Akari ordered.

 _"You got it, Akari!_ " Crocker said.

Akari turned off the monitor.

* * *

 _"Location: Dimmsdale, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 19th 2108"_

Back in Dimmsdale, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, Cosmo, Rosalina, Charlie, and Juliet finally arrived in Fairy World. It didn't look at all like a fairy paradise because it looked dark and gray.

"Oh deer, this isn't good. Crocker is extracting magic from the Big Wand and has left most of Fairy World helpless." Wanda said.

Just then, someone approached them. It was Jorgen Von Strangle. He was expecting heroes, but not Timmy and his friends.

"What is this? Why do you bring me children instead of mighty heroes?" Jorgen asked angrily.

"Don't worry, Jorgen! Big things come in small packages. Just ask Wanda." Cosmo assured.

"What he means, Jorgen, is that we are heroes. We may not look like much, but we sure are mighty." Fred said.

"I hope so. Crocker has drained our supply of magic. You must stop him. Luckily, my jetpack isn't powered by magic. I can take you to where he is." Jorgen said.

Everybody hopped onto Jorgen's jetpack, and they flew to where Crocker was. After a few minutes of flight, they arrived at the Big Wand, where they saw Crocker. He was in a blue and white army outfit and was wearing a giant robotic war suit.

"So, Turner, you finally made it! I see you brought your fairies and your other friends with you!" Crocker sneered.

"Well now that we're here, we're going to stop you!" Crumbelina announced.

"Your too late, Crumbelina! Akari and the rest of the Syndicate are already getting plenty of energy from our worlds for the Doomsday Machine. And pretty soon, the Syndicate will demonstrate it's power to all worlds by destroying one! And with the fairy magic under my control, I am unstoppable! The Syndicate will rule the universe, and I will rule Dimmsdale and Fairy World!" Crocker gloated.

"He's right, Timmy! As long as that machine is draining the magic, there's nothing we can do." Wanda said.

Timmy nodded.

"We've got to shut his machine down!" Timmy said.

"Your right, Timmy!" GoGo said. She then turned to Crocker and sneered "Listen, Crock-Pot! If you lay a finger on Timmy, or any of my other friends, I'll hit you with my discs so hard that you'll be permanently cross eyed!".

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, and Rosalina got ready to fight Crocker, while Sam, Tucker, Wanda, Cosmo, Charlie, and Juliet stayed to the side, since they couldn't really help fight Crocker. They noticed the source of Crocker's machine, which were four beams that were controlling the machine. They knew that they had to stop it from draining all of the fairy magic, so they split up in order to destroy the beams. However, Crocker used his new magic war suit to guard the beams, so they had to change plans and fight him.

Fred charged at Crocker and super jumped into the air. Once in the air, he breathed fire at Crocker, but Crocker had the magic war suit create a magic shield that blocked the fire. He then shot a magic blast at Fred that threw him a couple of feet away.

Jubileena generated three cherry bombs and threw them at Crocker, but Crocker grabbed the cherry bombs with one of the suit's arms and tossed them back at Jubileena, who got thrown back by the explosions.

Danny and Dani shot ectoblasts, but Crocker deflected them by swatting one of the suit's arms before throwing Danny and Dani away.

Wasabi ran towards Crocker and leaped towards him. Crocker shot magic blasts at him, but Wasabi sliced through them with his plasma blades. He landed on the suit and began slicing through it, his efforts slowly managing to break the suit apart. However, Crocker managed to grab him and throw him off.

Crocker then looked at Rosalina and shot a magic blast at her. However, Rosalina formed a force field around herself that deflected the magic blast. She then took out her wand and shot a light blue fireball at Crocker. But Crocker saw the fireball coming and jumped out of the way. Rosalina shot another fireball at Crocker, but Crocker shot a magic blast that destroyed the fireball. Crocker then charged at her, and before Rosalina could move, he swatted her away.

Nougetsia raised her arms into the air, and a cloud of snow and ice formed above her. Nougetsia then threw it at Crocker, and the magic suit started to freeze. Crocker noticed that and thawed the suit with heat magic before blasting Nougetsia away with a magic blast.

Hiro and GoGo charged at Crocker at the same time. Hiro activated his magnetic gauntlets and shot stun repulsors at Crocker, while GoGo threw a disc at him. However, Crocker dodged the stun repulsors and grabbed the maglev disc. He spun it to increase the force that was used to throw it and then flung it back at GoGo. It hit her with such great force that it threw her many feet away. Crocker then punched Hiro hard in his chest, and he was sent flying to the ground.

"Don't think you are capable of defeating me again, small fries!" Crocker sneered.

However, while Crocker was dealing with Hiro and GoGo, Vanellope and Adorabeezle managed to get close enough to deactivate Crocker's machine, since he was distracted. It stopped draining the energy from Fairy World.

"Thanks, guys. We really needed some help." Jimmy said to Vanellope and Adorabeezle.

Crocker gasped.

"No, no! You can't take my powers away from me! I am king of Fairy World! You can't stop me!" Crocker screamed.

Honey Lemon noticed energy from Crocker's machine returning to Fairy World and everyone who lived in it.

"The fairies have their magic back." Honey Lemon said.

"Yay, magic!" Candlehead cheered.

"And we have our magic back too." Wanda added.

Crocker growled and looked at Timmy.

"You may have beaten me this time, Turner. But Fairy World will be mine again. The Doomsday Machine is almost ready. You don't have a chance." Crocker sneered.

Crocker then used one of his mechanical arms to conjure up a portal that led back to the warehouse and he retreated back to where Akari, Calamitous, Plankton, and Vlad were. Danny crossed his arms.

"You think by now they run away when we beat them." Danny said.

Rosalina sighed.

"Tell me about it." Rosalina said.

Jimmy frowned.

"If what Crocker said is true, then we need to head back to Retroville right now!" Jimmy said.

Jimmy set the teleporter to go back to Retroville. He pressed the button, and he and the others were teleported back to Retroville.


	15. Moon And Akari Bond

**Chapter 15: Moon And Akari Bond**

 _"Location: San Fransokyo, The World Of Disney, November 19th 2108"_

Back at the warehouse, Moon continued to quietly follow Akari's orders by building the Doomsday Machine. Akari worked alongside him so she could supervise his progress. As they worked on the Doomsday Machine, Moon suggested a hidden power plug so the Doomsday Machine couldn't get unplugged like it had before. Akari loved the suggestion and asked Moon to also include small cannons that would shoot out explosive projectiles on each of the four protection orbs, after she was inspired by her old Megabot toy when she was a former botfighter in her backstory.

"If I'm correct, in your memories, you and Hiro probably did botfights together." Moon said.

That made Akari remember her fond memories as a rebellious teenager, and she chuckled happily, which felt strange to her because she hadn't done that for a long time.

"I was a botfighter for a year, and by the time that I was 14, I made a name for myself." Akari said, smiling a little.

Moon stared at her, slack-jawed.

"For a moment there, I thought you were cool... but it turns out that your actually a nerd." Moon said in a deadpan tone.

Akari gasped, but yet, for some odd reason, she didn't become angry like she usually did before.

"I would beat you in a botfight any day." Akari told him.

"Well, since I've never been to a botfight, your probably right." Moon said.

Akari raised an eyebrow.

"You've never been to a botfight?" Akari asked.

Moon nodded and began to talk about his personal life in his time. He told her about how he lived on the Comet Observatory with Rosalina, Charlie, and the Lumas, what he liked to do, and other things about his life. Once he was done, Akari began to talk about herself and what it was like growing up with Hiro, Tadashi, and Cass in her memories. And for a brief moment, it felt like they were sharing a conversation as new friends rather then enemies. For the first time, Moon didn't feel so alone, but yet, he remembered Juliet again, and how he thought that she was dead. As of a result, he was unable to hold back fresh tears that fell from his eyes. Akari became immediately concerned for him and wrapped an arm around him.

"Are you alright?" Akari asked softly.

"I just... miss her, my sister. I never got to say goodbye to her." Moon replied sadly.

Akari hugged him tighter, and while she did, she thought of her parents.

"You would do anything to see someone that you loved and get them back, right?" Akari asked in a strange tone that Moon didn't notice.

"More then anything in the world." Moon replied.

Akari became silent, but she continued to hold Moon close. Suddenly, Cree burst into the room. Moon and Akari quickly broke off the hug.

"Don't you ever learn to knock?" Akari asked angrily.

"Sorry, Miss Hamada. But we just received enough energy for the Doomsday Machine!" Cree replied.

That was amazing news for Akari and she almost fainted. However, she stood up straight.

"I'll be there to check it out soon. Now leave us." Akari ordered.

Cree left the room. Once she was gone, Akari turned to face Moon.

"Since you've been working hard for these few hours, you deserve some rest." Akari said.

Moon nodded and turned to leave so he could walk back to his room. However, he stopped at the doorway and glanced back at Akari.

"Hey, Akari? At first, I thought you were... you know... but today, I realized that you aren't so bad." Moon said with a gentle look on his face.

Akari frowned.

"I still did a lot of bad things, kid. I wouldn't say things like that if I were you." Akari said.

Akari left without looking back. Akari stood in her spot, a dark shadow casting over her face.


	16. Short Break In Retroville

**Chapter 16: Short Break In Retroville**

 _"Location: Retroville, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 19th 2108"_

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, Cosmo, Rosalina, Charlie, and Juliet made it back to Jimmy's lab. As soon as they arrived, Vanellope sighed and faced everyone.

"Alright, guys. We need to plan some more. Where do you think Akari and the Syndicate could be hiding in?" Vanellope asked.

"I don't know. Vlad, Plankton, and Crocker escaped before we could figure out where they were heading, Akari and Calamitous never showed up at all, and I doubt that they are hiding in the original Doomsday Lab." Jimmy replied.

"Well then, we're basically stuck! We don't have time to look throughout all of The World Of Disney or The World Of Nickelodeon." Wasabi said.

Suddenly, Baymax spoke up.

"Crocker's blood type is B negative." Baymax announced.

Timmy gasped and walked over to Baymax.

"Baymax, you scanned Crocker?" Timmy asked in disbelief.

Baymax nodded and showed everyone Crocker's information.

"I am programmed to asses everyone's healthcare needs." Baymax replied.

Hiro laughed and put a hand through his hair.

"We can use the data from your scan to find him, the rest of the Syndicate, and Akari." Hiro said.

"Um, there's one problem with that. You would have to scan everyone in all of our worlds. And might take, I don't know... forever." Taffyta said.

"No. We just have to look for a new angle," Hiro said. He then got an idea and asked "Baymax, can you tell us where Crocker went?".

Baymax nodded and processed Crocker's information. After a few seconds, he found the location of the warehouse.

"I have a location. Crocker is in a warehouse in San Fransokyo." Baymax announced.

Jimmy nodded.

"Okay, Baymax. I'll just set the teleporter to San Fransokyo and we'll be there in no time." Jimmy said.

While Jimmy set the coordinates for San Fransokyo, Vanellope turned to Sam and Tucker.

"Sam, Tucker, you guys stay here. The rest of us got this covered. You guys can keep in touch with us." Vanellope ordered.

Sam nodded.

"Got it." Sam said.

Jimmy turned to the others.

"Alright, gang. It's time to go!" Jimmy said.

Jimmy pressed the button on the teleporter, and he, the rest of the Nicktoons, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, Dani, Wanda, Cosmo, Rosalina, Charlie, and Juliet were transported to San Fransokyo.

* * *

 _"Location: San Fransokyo, The World Of Disney, November 19th 2108"_

Back at the warehouse, Akari slammed her fist on the table.

"DRAT! They are on their way here!" Akari snapped.

Calamitous winced.

"There's no need to be angry, Akari. The Doomsday Machine already has enough energy for our master plan. There's no way that they can stop us." Calamitous assured.

Akari frowned.

"They better not. Our master plan has already progressed far enough. I will have revenge on those who ruined me for so many years." Akari sneered.


	17. San Fransokyo

**Chapter 17: San Fransokyo**

Meanwhile, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, Cosmo, Rosalina, Charlie, and Juliet arrived near SFIT in San Fransokyo. Once they arrived, Hiro turned to Baymax.

"Alright, Baymax. Lead us to the warehouse that Crocker is hiding in." Hiro ordered.

Baymax nodded and started walking. The others followed him, and Baymax led them throughout the city. After ten minutes, Baymax reached the warehouse and stopped outside of it. Upon seeing where Akari and the Syndicate's hideout was, Candlehead gasped.

"Crocker is hiding here, out of all places?" Candlehead asked.

Hiro frowned.

"Well, if Crocker is hiding here, then this is where Akari and the rest of the Syndicate will be." Hiro replied.

Torvald nodded and started walking forward.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's finish this once and for all!" Torvald said.

Danny grabbed Torvald by her jacket.

"Wait a minute, Torvald. We can't just go charging in. We need some sort of plan to get inside." Danny said.

Fred looked up at the roof of the warehouse and saw a window.

"I got an idea." Fred announced.

Fred told everyone his idea and they agreed. Fred super jumped onto the roof, while Vanellope, Minty, Baymax, Danny, and Rosalina followed behind him. Once they were all on the roof, the six of them approached the window, while staying out of sight from any people inside who were looking up. They looked down and saw Moon, the animators, Zack, Celeste, Sylvia, Cree, Joe, CM Bayrock, and Paige in the room that they had been placed in after getting kidnapped by Akari. But Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Gary weren't there because they were locked in another room.

"That's a lot of people. But why would Akari and the Syndicate keep them here?" Minty asked.

"Probably to work on the Doomsday Machine." Danny replied.

Vanellope froze and looked closer at the captives. She got a good look at them and gasped.

"What? What is it, Vanellope?" Rosalina asked.

Baymax scanned Vanellope.

"You appear to be distressed. I recommend taking deep breaths." Baymax said.

Vanellope looked at everyone.

"I saw Zack and Celeste." Vanellope said.

Minty, Baymax, Fred, Danny, and Rosalina became confused.

"What? But that can't be right. They've been dead for years!" Danny said in confusion.

Vanellope shrugged.

"But I saw them. They are actually there." Vanellope argued.

Baymax looked back at Zack and Celeste and scanned them.

"Vanellope is right. They are Zack and Celeste." Baymax said.

Rosalina realized something.

"I think I know what's going on." Rosalina said.

Vanellope, Minty, Baymax, Fred, and Danny turned to her.

"What?" Minty asked.

"I think that Akari messed with time and brought them here so she could force them to build the Doomsday Machine. And that's probably why she also kidnapped my son." Rosalina replied.

Vanellope nodded.

"Yeah, your probably right. We'll get them and the other captives back home once we defeat Akari and the Syndicate." Vanellope said.

Vanellope, Minty, Baymax, Fred, Danny, and Rosalina made their way back to the others and informed them of the situation.

"There are people being held captive in there, and they are probably there so they can work on the Doomsday Machine." Vanellope explained.

GoGo nodded.

"Okay then, what's the plan?" GoGo asked.

Vanellope looked at everyone.

"Here's the plan. We'll sneak around back in order to avoid alerting Akari and the Syndicate members that we're here too early. Once we get to the back of the warehouse, Wasabi will use his plasma blades to cut a hole through the wall. We'll make our way through the warehouse, take down Akari and the Syndicate, shut down the Doomsday Machine, and then free the captives." Vanellope replied.

Everyone nodded and headed to the back of the warehouse. Wasabi activated his plasma blades and cut a huge hole that was big enough for everyone to fit in through the wall. Once he was done, he, the rest of Big Hero 6, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, the Nicktoons, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Wanda, Cosmo, Rosalina, Charlie, and Juliet made entered the warehouse.


	18. The Final Showdown

**Chapter 18: The Final Showdown**

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, Wanda, Cosmo, Rosalina, Charlie, and Juliet headed into the warehouse, and they fell into step behind Vanellope.

"So what are you thinking, Vanellope?" Wasabi asked.

"Nothing really. We just need to find Akari and the Syndicate. There's five of them, and thirty three of us." Vanellope replied.

"Yeah, but they don't have to have smaller numbers then us to do very little damage." GoGo reminded them bitterly.

"True enough." Vanellope admitted dispassionately. She then said "But we've gotten into worst situations in the past. We'll be fine.".

"So no plan for when we fight them, then?" Wasabi asked as they moved through the musty darkness.

"None whatsoever. We'll just have to see what exactly we're dealing with." Vanellope replied with a sad smile.

"Well, hopefully, we'll live to see another day." Sticky said.

"But that's if there is going to be another day for us after today." Tak added.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the main section of the warehouse, Akari, Calamitous, Crocker, Plankton, Vlad, and the still brainwashed Neptune and Amphitrite were standing in front of the Doomsday Machine, which was now complete.

"At last! We can go through with our plan! Prepare yourselves, gentlemen!" Akari announced.

Calamitous, Crocker, Plankton, and Vlad grinned menacingly, while Neptune and Amphitrite remained motionless. Akari approached the Doomsday Machine and attempted to start the timer that would activate it. But before she could press the activation button, a voice spoke up.

"Don't do it, Akari!" the new voice ordered.

Alari, Calamitous, Crocker, Plankton, Vlad, Neptune, and Amphitrite turned around just in time to see the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, Wanda, Cosmo, Rosalina, Charlie, and Juliet appear in the room.

"Why do you keep trying when you know it's over?" Hiro asked.

Akari let out a long and bitter laugh, not looking at them as she spoke.

"Because this is all I have left. You wouldn't understand." Akari replied.

"You can't do this, Akari. This is wrong, and you know it." Candi said.

Akari scowled and growled angrily.

"I've had enough with all of you trying to order me around. You will not interfere any longer." Akari snarled. She then turned to Calamitous, Crocker, Plankton, and Vlad, and ordered "Evil Syndicate... destroy them.".

Calamitous, Crocker, Plankton, and Vlad grinned and charged at the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, Wanda, Cosmo, Rosalina, but Charlie and Juliet stayed to the side, since they couldn't really help with the fight, and Wanda and Cosmo disappeared in a poof so they could help Timmy. As the Syndicate charged, Neptune and Amphitrite tried to attack as well, but Akari held up a hand.

"Wait a minute, you two. You stay here with me, and I'll send you out only if I have to." Akari said.

Neptune and Amphitrite just nodded, and they stepped back. Meanwhile, the Syndicate attacked the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, and Rosalina.

Vlad faced Swizzle, Citrusella, Toxika, Danny, and Fred. Vlad charged up ectorays and shot beams at the five of them. Quickly, Danny created a shield to protect them, and the ecto rays deflected off of the shield. Fred them super jumped and breathed fire at Vlad, but Vlad created a mirror shield that deflected the fire. Vlad then concentrated his ecto energy within his fist and used an energy strike on Fred, which sent him flying across the room and crashing into a wall. Danny then flew at Vlad, but Vlad teleported in a cloud of green mist, reappeared behind Danny, grabbed him by his back, and threw him to the ground before blasting him with a ghost ray. Swizzle shot an energy blast at Vlad, but Vlad teleported in a cloud of pink mist. Swizzle looked around in confusion, but as he turned around, Vlad reappeared and used his Form Duplication ability to create four duplicates of himself. Before Swizzle could react, the Vlad duplicates blasted him with multiple ghost rays, sending him crashing into a wall, and then the Vlad duplicates disappeared, revealing the real Vlad. Toxika then sent roots and vines that wrapped around Vlad's body and started squeezing him. Vlad grunted and teleported out of the roots and vines, reappeared behind Toxika, and before she could turn around and attack him again, he released a ghost tornado that picked up Toxika and sent her flying into the ceiling before she fell to the ground. Vlad then faced Citrusella and tried to use a Ghost Stinger on her. However, because Citrusella had electrical abilities, the Ghost Stinger didn't affect her. Vlad gasped.

"What?" Vlad asked in shock.

Citrusella smirked.

"You made a big mistake, Plasmius. I have electricity powers, so I just absorbed the Ghost Stinger." Citrusella replied.

Citrusella then shot an electric blast from her palm that shocked Vlad and knocked him unconscious. Citrusella grinned and went to tend to Swizzle, Toxika, Danny, and Fred.

Meanwhile, Plankton faced Jubileena, Minty, Baymax, Honey Lemon, and SpongeBob. Plankton transformed into his Plank-Ton form and charged at the five of them. SpongeBob quickly transformed into Invincibubble and tried to attack him, but Plankton grabbed him and threw him away. Jubileena generated two cherry bombs and threw them at Plankton, but Plankton jumped out of the way and kicked Jubileena into a wall. Honey Lemon trapped Plankton to the ground with a chem-ball, but Plankton easily broke out and swatted Honey Lemon away. Baymax launched a rocket fist at Plankton, but Plankton simply grabbed it with his bare hands and threw it back at Baymax, who got knocked back. Plankton then stomped over to Minty and tried to punch her, but Minty grabbed his fist and effortlessly tossed him over her shoulder and onto the ground. She then slammed him around before throwing him into a wall.

Crocker faced Taffyta, Timmy, Dani, and Wasabi. He shot magic blasts from his war suit, but Dani created a shield that blocked the magic blasts. Wasabi then charged at Crocker, who kept firing magic blasts at him, but he used his plasma blades to slice them. He reached Crocker and sliced the arms off of the suit before kicking Crocker to the ground.

And Calamitous faced the rest of the heroes while he controlled the Calamibot. Calamitous immediately tried to attack Jimmy, but he was distracted when GoGo threw one of her maglev discs at his head. Calamitous went after her, and GoGo skated away from him. She led him around the room before throwing another mag-lev at his head. Calamitous became angry, pointed one of his wrist mounted flamethrowers in her direction, and fired a blast of fire. GoGo gasped and dived out of the way before she could get burned. Calamitous attempted to fire another blast of fire at GoGo, but before he could, Sticky trapped the legs of the Calamibot in marshmallow goo. Candlehead then hardened the marshmallow goo with a torrent of fire. Tak then jumped up to the head of the Calamibot and attempted to hit it with his staff, but before he could, Calamitous had the Calamibot raise it's hands into the air and activate it's Electrified Glove Units. Tak noticed that but couldn't stop himself, and he ended up getting electrocuted. Calamitous then grabbed Tak and threw him away, and then he used the flamethrowers to burn through the marshmallow trap before facing everyone again.

"You cannot defeat Akari and the Syndicate! We are too powerful!" Calamitous boasted.

Nougetsia frowned.

"We'll see about that." Nougetsia said.

Nougetsia then fired a blast of ice that started to freeze the Calamibot. Calamitous gasped.

"NO!" Calamitous yelled.

The Calamibot froze completely, along with Calamitous.

Everyone regrouped, and they turned to face Akari. Akari groaned and turned to face Neptune and Amphitrite.

"Neptune, Amphitrite, destroy them!" Akari ordered.

Neptune and Amphitrite nodded and had their tridents glow with energy. Snowanna gasped and took out her guitar, and before Neptune and Amphitrite could attack them, Snowanna released two sound waves that shot at Neptune and Amphitire. They were thrown back into a wall, and in the process, their bucket helmets broke apart.

"No!" Akari yelled.

Neptune and Amphitrite gasped upon realizing that they were free.

"We're free!" Neptune said. He then turned to the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, Wanda, Cosmo, and Rosalina and said "Thank you, everyone.".

Rosalina smiled.

"No problem, Neptune." Rosalina said.

SpongeBob nodded.

"Yeah, but you and Amphitrite should probably head back to Bikini Bottom while we finish up here." SpongeBob said.

Neptune and Amphitrite nodded, and Neptune created a portal to Bikini Bottom with his trident. He and Amphitrite then said goodbye to everyone and went through the portal before it disappeared. Once they were gone, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Big Hero 6, the Nicktoons, Dani, Wanda, Cosmo, and Rosalina turned to Akari. Akari groaned angrily and had her mask return.

"Must I really do everything myself?" Akari asked angrily.

Hiro sighed and tried to reason with his sister.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened to you, Akari. I really am. But none of this will make anything better. Please... just let it go." Hiro pleaded.

Akari sighed heavily and approached the Doomsday Machine.

"I've come to far for my plans to come to ruin. I won't let you brats stand in my way." Akari said harshly.

Akari turned her head and glared at everyone. And without looking back at the Doomsday Machine, Akari slammed the activation button that would activate the Doomsday Machine. A timer started, and it started counting down from 5:00.

"This ends now!" Akari snarled.

Akari then summoned the microbots and shot a microbot stream at everyone. They dove out of the way and split up to attack Akari.

GoGo came at Akari to attack, and Akari immediately took several strategic jabs at places that she knew GoGo was injured from the previous fights. GoGo went down easily, but not before delivering a jab of her own to Akari's shoulder. Akari snarled in pain, but she was satisfied when GoGo did not rise.

Hiro gasped upon seeing GoGo go down and he turned to Baymax.

"Baymax, go help GoGo." Hiro ordered.

Baymax nodded and began to go help GoGo. Meanwhile, SpongeBob attempted to use a spin attack against Akari, but she shot a plasma ball from her gauntlet before he could hit her, and SpongeBob flew back and crashed into a wall. Meanwhile, the Doomsday Machine's timer reached 4:00.

Wasabi activated his plasma blades and ran towards Akari. Akari put her arms in front of her face as Wasabi swung at her with his blades. They didn't cut through.

"What? How did..." Wasabi started to ask.

Akari frowned underneath her mask.

"Really, Wasabi? You thought your plasma could cut through anything? What do you think the gauntlets holding them in place are made of? I just coated mine in the same material." Akari asked.

Akari grabbed Wasabi's arm and sound blasted him across the room. She then looked up and saw Danny and Dani flying down at her. The two of them shot ectoblasts at her, but Akari disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Danny and Dani looked around for Akari, but as they did, Akari reappeared on top of a catwalk and then jumped off and tackled Danny. Danny fell to the ground, but Akari had the microbots catch her before she could fall. Dani gasped and flew at Akari, firing two ghost ray disks as she did. However, Akari just sound blasted one of the ghost ray disks and then used the microbots to grab the other and throw it back at Dani, knocking her out of the air.

Snowanna shot sound waves at Akari, but Akari used sound blasts to protect herself. Akari then shot a sound blast that shattered another sound wave that Snowanna sent out, and the sound blast hit Snowanna and threw her across the room.

Toxika sent out roots and vines that wrapped around Akari, and she had spikes appear on the roots and vines, which cut Akari's skin in the process. Akari grunted in pain and teleported out of the roots and vines, and she reappeared behind Toxika. Before Toxika could attack her again, Akari formed a microbot cage around her. Meanwhile, the Doomsday Machine's timer reached 3:00.

Honey Lemon generated three acid chem-balls, which she used only in emergencies, and threw them at Akari. Akari gasped and had the microbots form a shield around her. The acid chem-balls made contact with the microbots and a few of them burned off, but Akari still had plenty to injure everyone and protect herself. Meanwhile, Toxika used a root to smash a hole through the microbot cage and then ran out.

Minty charged at Akari and punched her in the chest, and Akari was thrown into a wall before she fell to the ground. She got up and had the microbots grab Minty and restrain her. However, Minty easily broke out of the microbots grip, and Akari was surprised because she had never seen anyone who was capable of breaking out of the microbots with just their bare hands.

 _"Well, now I know not to use the microbots against her anymore."_ Akari thought.

Minty charged at Akari again. But before she could reach Akari, Minty was thrown back by a sound blast that Akari shot. Meanwhile, the Doomsday Machine's timer reached 2:00.

SpongeBob got up and noticed the Doomsday Machine's timer. He gasped and tried to run over to it, but Akari got in his way while on top of the microbots. Akari glared at SpongeBob and shot a microbot stream at him, but before SpongeBob got hit, Candace jumped in his way and shot a torrent of fire that burned the microbot stream. Candace then pushed SpongeBob away and turned to face Akari. With Akari distracted by Candace, SpongeBob was able to make it to the Doomsday Machine, and Gloyd and Adorabeezle joined him. SpongeBob remembered what happened when he, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny had fought the Syndicate during Nicktoons Unite, and he turned to Gloyd and Adorabeezle.

"We got to find a power plug that will deactivate the Doomsday Machine before it reaches zero! Search it!" SpongeBob ordered.

Gloyd and Adorabeezle nodded, and the three of them quickly began searching everywhere on the Doomsday Machine for something that could prove to be useful. However, another minute passed and the Doomsday Machine's timer reached 1:00.

"Come on! We're losing time, and fast!" SpongeBob urged.

Gloyd shrugged, having searched the entire Doomsday Machine for a power plug with no success, and Adorabeezle looked downcast. SpongeBob realized that the Syndicate had finally learned from it's mistakes. But before the three of them could do anything else, Akari finally managed to trap Candace to the wall with the microbots restraining her, and she turned her attention to Gloyd, Adorabeezle, and SpongeBob. She grabbed them with three microbot streams before they could attack her and dragged them over to her before throwing them over her body and into a wall. However, after Akari dragged Gloyd, Adorabeezle, and SpongeBob away, Candlehead peered out from behind the Doomsday Machine before looking at it. If they couldn't disable it, then she would herself. She quickly managed to find the hidden power plug that Moon and Akari had installed and tried reaching for it. However, as her hand reached out for it, there was a surge, and Candlehead felt her hand getting shocked, and the pixels in her arm glitched blue for a few seconds before returning to normal. Candlehead hissed at the pain in her arm, grabbing it with her other hand. She looked back at the power plug and noticed that the power plug was sparking with electricity.

 _"Oh, if only Citrusella was here."_ Candlehead thought.

She then looked back at the timer and saw that it was at 0:10. She scowled and turned back to the power plug.

 _"But there's not enough time for her to disable this. I'll just have to do it myself."_ Candlehead thought.

Candlehead then shot a fireball at the power plug as the timer reached 0:05. The fireball made contact with the power plug, and the power plug fried and started sparking hysterically. And right as the timer reached 0:01, the power plug exploded and the timer turned off.

Meanwhile, Akari was fighting Citrusella. Citrusella fired electric blasts at Akari, but Akari teleported out of the way each time. After doing that for five times, Akari used the microbots to strike Citrusella in her leg. Citrusella screamed and fell to the floor, and Akari grinned menacingly underneath her mask.

"I've got you now." Akari sneered.

Akari then formed a microbot spike and sent it at Citrusella. Citrusella tried to get up, but then she saw the microbot spike approaching her and she realized that she couldn't escape in time. She heard Jubileena screaming her name, but Jubileena couldn't do anything because she was trapped in a microbot sphere that the cherry bombs were useless against. However, just as Citrusella was about to get stabbed by the microbot spear, the Doomsday Machine exploded. Akari gasped and turned around in shock.

"What?" Akari asked.

With her distracted, Swizzle smirked and quickly flew up, giving Akari a hard punch that knocked her into a wall. Swizzle then fired an energy blast that freed Jubileena, and then the two of them went to help Citrusella.

Akari weakly got up, and just as she did, Wasabi ran at her again. Akari knew that Wasabi's plasma blades could decimate any weapon that she could bring against him (except the gauntlet), so she led him in a circle around the room, keeping him distracted with small streams of microbots.

"I don't want to hurt you, Akari. Don't make me." Wasabi warned.

Akari saw the opportunity that she was looking for. She leaped and flipped over Wasabi's head, and before he realized what had happened, Akari spun around and shot a small plasma ball into the housing on Wasabi's left arm, instantly shorting out the plasma blade. In nearly the same motion, Akari shot a big plasma ball across Wasabi's side, sending him to his knees with a cry of pain. It didn't take much for her to destroy the other plasma housing.

With the plasma blades neutralized, Akari easily pinned Wasabi to the wall with a swarm of microbots. The others tried to help Wasabi, but Akari quickly formed a microbot wall between her and Wasabi, and the others.

"Get out of this if you can." Akari challenged.

"Akari, stop!" Hiro suddenly ordered.

Akari turned around and saw Hiro standing on top of a pile of twisted metal.

"Leave them alone. I'm the one you want." Hiro ordered.

"Hiro, no! Don't..." Wasabi started to order.

However, Wasabi was soon interrupted when the microbots covered his mouth.

"It's okay, Wasabi. It's okay." Hiro said, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on Akari.

Akari began to circle Hiro, and Hiro watched her as she moved. And without breaking that contact, Hiro slowly removed his helmet, letting it drop to the floor.

"Your making this too easy, Hiro." Akari warned.

Hiro frowned.

"We'll see about that." Hiro said.

Without further ado, Akari sprang at her target, forming a microbot spear and ready to run him through. Hiro was ready for her, though. Whenever Akari moved to take a stab at him with the microbots or tried to use her gauntlet, Hiro moved out of the way.

"Coward! Fight back!" Akari snarled after several minutes of that.

"I'm not going to fight you, Akari. Your my younger sister." Hiro said calmly.

"Then that's your mistake! I will kill you!" Akari snarled.

"I'm pretty sure you will." Hiro said, still strangely calm.

Akari shot a plasma ball at Hiro, but Hiro suddenly leaped clear and then rolled away, climbing to his feet several yards away.

"In fact, I'm afraid that might be the only way to bring you to your senses." Hiro said.

"Then your even crazier then I am." Akari shouted, turning wildly about in order to get her sights on her older brother.

"Akari... if it's what you want... go ahead and run me through. I won't run. I won't try to stop you." Hiro invited, his arms held in an open gesture.

Hiro had a theory. If Akari was still a good person and if there was still a small speck of sibling love somewhere in her heart, then maybe... just maybe... there was a way to show Akari that what she was doing was wrong.

For a moment, Akari just stood staring at her intended target, prepared to strike whenever she made the move to do so. But then that moment devolved into minutes, and Hiro wondered what she was going to do.

"Akari?" Hiro asked in confusion.

Akari glared at Hiro.

"Don't look at me like that." Akari snapped.

Akari then had the microbots form into a microbot spear and shot it at Hiro. A moment was all it took. Hiro didn't scream. Instead, he only gasped quietly. He didn't exactly feel pain as the cold metal pierced him. In fact, he felt a strange sort of detachment as the microbots slid through his body. Upon piercing his suit, the tiny robots first punctured his skin and then passed through the layers of fat and muscle beneath that before exiting out his back, completely impaling him. He didn't know how long he just stared at the microbots that protruded from his body before slowly following it up to the face of it's owner.

"A-Akari." Hiro whispered, trying to reach up to touch his sister's masked face but unable to bring his hand more then halfway up.

At first, Akari was happy and relieved because she finally was getting rid of Hiro, the biggest threat to her master plan. But then she saw Hiro's face, wincing slightly in pain, before an easy smile spread across his face. Only when Hiro couldn't raise his hand did Akari look down and see the microbots that had impaled him... the microbots that she was still controlling. As she looked, something awoke inside of Akari. When she made eye contact with her brother and looked into those bright brown irises, she began to feel again for the first time since she had gotten released from the Hall of the Scrapped. She realized that what she was doing was wrong and that there was no need in trying to get rid of Hiro and everyone else.

"Oh, gosh. Oh, gosh! Oh, gosh!" Akari cried out.

Akari then attempted to remove the microbots from Hiro's body. But before she could, a voice spoke.

"DON'T PULL THE MICROBOTS OUT!" the voice ordered.

Too shocked to do much more then stand there, Akari didn't see Swizzle, Baymax, and Dani making their way across the room. She just saw blood seeping out around the microbots, slowly staining the floor red.

"Akari, it's all right." Hiro whispered, resting his gloved hand on Akari's hand.

Akari got a pained expression on her face and had her mask separate and retract into her trench coat.

"NOOOO!" Akari shrieked in horror as she tore the microbots from Hiro's body.

Akari started screaming, and she screamed until her throat was raw and she had no voice. As she did, she was barely aware of Dani lowering Hiro to the ground. Akari slowly collapsed to her knees and then had the microbots raise above her head. She wasn't going to suffer what was called life one moment longer. However, as her gaze traveled along the length of the weapon that had been used to kill so many, another hand wrapped around her's, smaller but with more strength and conviction then she could ever dream of.

"Don't you dare hurt anyone else with those nanobots... including yourself." GoGo hissed in her ear as she knelt beside Akari.

Akari had no idea how long they knelt like that, but in the end, she had the microbots fall to the ground. GoGo slowly pulled Akari into her arms, and Akari buried her face in GoGo's chest and sobbed. She wept until she was completely empty and then slept, clinging to GoGo like she was the last solid thing in the world.


	19. Epilogue

**Chapter 19: Epilogue**

After the battle at the warehouse, Hiro was brought back to Litwak's Arcade, where Felix fixed his injuries. Akari apologized to Hiro for trying to kill him and the others, and Hiro forgave Akari. Akari then gave Hiro back the neurotransmitter and gave Moon back the music box. And after Hiro talked to Baymax, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred, he asked Akari if she wanted to join Big Hero 6. Akari agreed, and Big Hero 6 became Big Hero 7.

Rosalina, Charlie, and Juliet reunited with Moon, and they had a emotional family reunion. Once they reunited, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, and Toxika brought Moon, Rosalina, Charlie, Juliet, the animators, Zack, Celeste, Sylvia, Cree, Joe, CM Bayrock, and Paige to Sugar Rush. They went to Adorabeezle and Nougetsia's house, where Adorabeezle used her time machine to return Moon, Rosalina, Charlie, Juliet, the animators, Zack, and Celeste to their rightful times. As for Sylvia, Cree, Joe, CM Bayrock, and Paige, Adorabeezle used another invention, the Alternate Universe Transporter, or AUT for short, to return them to their rightful times in their rightful universes.

Big Hero 7, the Nicktoons, Dani, Wanda, and Cosmo said goodbye to the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, and Toxika, and then they left for their worlds in The World Of Disney and The World Of Nickelodeon.

After their defeat, Calamitous, Crocker, Plankton, and Vlad were sent back to their worlds for punishment.

And so, everything went back to normal.


End file.
